Fearless
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Claire Bennet never thought she would finding herself playing soccer in a new town in a new name. And she definitely never thought she'd find herself falling for her captain.
1. Chapter 1

I pulled into school for my first day. My dad had decided to surprise me by giving me my own to make for the move. I wasn't exactly a big fan of it even though there were several good explanations for it. For one, our house in Odessa was destroyed by a nuclear guy. On top of that, the Company known as Primatech was chasing us. Why did they have so much interest in me? All I could do was heal. It's not I was of any use to them. So anyway we had moved to Costa Verde, California which was a suburb of San Diego. I got out of the car and walked to the adjacent one before a loud horn honked and caused me the jump.

"What the hell?" I asked as I looked at the culprit. It was a girl in a convertible. In many ways she was similar to me. The main different was that she had blue eyes while I had brown eyes.

"You're standing in my spot." She remarked.

"Sorry." I said as I glared at her then began to walk away. I then heard a second honk. "What now?"

"Your car's unlocked." She said as the top of her car closed up. "You better fix that if you don't want it stolen."

Once she was parked, I went over to my vehicle and locked it up.

"So are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah." was all that I said.

"What's your name?" She questioned. "I'm Elle."

"Claire." I replied as I began to walk inside. It's not like there was anything wrong with the girl, I just felt the need to get to class even though I was new so I could afford to be late. My first class was gym which was one of my best subjects back at Union Wells and I'm not just saying that because all of the cheerleaders got automatic A's. I actually was pretty decent at sports. After being given my uniform, I began to change. It seemed like all of the girls were out and dressed when a whistle was heard. Why was everyone assaulting my ears today?

"Ms. Watkins, I know that you're captain of the soccer team but that doesn't give you an excuse to be late." The teacher said. I turned to see Elle standing in the doorway. So now I know one thing about her.

"Sorry I was just a little preoccupied." Elle said.

"Yeah with your tongue down some girl's throat." One of the other girls remarked. She was one of the cheerleaders. She reminded me a lot of someone I used to know.

"Sounds like you're jealous Debbie." Elle countered as the cheerleader glared at her.

"Okay that's enough." The coach interrupted. "Ms Watkins, please get dressed and I'll see you after class."

Elle groaned before heading to the locker room to change.

So apparently at this school the cheerleaders got to work on their routine during gym. Though these ones seemed like bigger bitches than the ones at my old school. So while they were doing their thing, the rest of us were playing soccer. Elle was on my team.

"You ever played forward before?" She asked me.

"Once though I haven't played much at all." I replied.

"Well if you've ever played at all, you'd be better than what we got." Elle joked. Some of the other girls looked to protest but Elle just glared at them with a look that said 'prove you don't suck' "Three of the girls are on the other team are all varsity."

"I guess I can try." I said.

We played for most of the period. The score was tied at 3 with Elle scoring all three goals. They had her covered pretty well so she passed the ball to me. I had a shot on the net and I managed to score. The whistle then blew, signaling the end of the game.

Elle ended up approaching me in the locker room. "So you were pretty good out there." She commented. "Especially for someone who hasn't played much."

"Well I've always been a little athletic." I remarked. "I used to be a cheerleader at my old school."

"Well I think you might belong in the game rather than on the sidelines." She remarked as I began to take my uniform off. She kept hers on. "Come to soccer field after school."

I noticed she had taken her left shoe off and placed it next to me. I stared at her.

"Put it on. I wanna see if it fits." She instructed.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have an extra pair of cleats and if this fits then my cleats will too." She explained as I put my foot inside of her shoe. It fit perfectly.

"It fits." I told her before taking it off.

"Great." She beamed as she put her hands together. "So you probably get to class."

"What about you?" I asked as I put my own shoes on.

"I have to run laps for being late." She informed.

"So why were you late anyway?" I asked.

"I was just busy and missed the bell." She replied. "I wasn't making out with a girl…today. Debbie's just a bitch."

I stood there for a second completely still like I was waiting for her to say something. When she did it was definitely something unexpected

"Why are you still here?" She snapped. "I can't walk you to your next class or anything."

I grabbed my handbag and walked out not saying a word to her. I didn't know what I had done to set her off like that.

So the rest of the day was pretty uneventful. I went through all of my other classes with the same routine. In them I was Claire Petrelli, new girl. The rest of my family was using the name Butler but I asked to use my own name. It's not like anyone would be able to connect me to Nathan halfway across the country or Peter, wherever he was. I also used a bit of strategy. I knew that my grandmother had some input in the company and if they were looking for me, she might protect me.

I hadn't seen Elle for the rest of the day. She wasn't in any of my classes and I didn't see her in the halls either. (Though with 3000 students, the chances of seeing any one person aren't that high) Nevertheless, I had decided that I was going to attend the soccer tryout. I texted Mom saying she needed to pick Lyle up and told him the news. After the meeting with him, I headed out to the field.

So I decided to make a story based on soccer. I can tell you now that Elle is not undercover. More will be found out about her later. So what's going to happen to Claire? How will tryouts go? Will she make the team?


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't seen Elle for the rest of the day. She wasn't in any of my classes and I didn't see her in the halls either. (Though with 3000 students, the chances of seeing any one person aren't that high) Nevertheless, I had decided that I was going to attend the soccer tryout. I texted Mom saying she needed to pick Lyle up and told him the news. After the meeting with him, I headed out to the field.

Elle was there before everyone else was. She was wearing a tank top and shorts with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. It was definitely a good look for

"I probably should have told to come dressed." She said as I she looked over what I was wearing. I guess that jeans and a sweater weren't exactly practical for running around in. She took a pair of cleats out of her duffel bag. "Go change into your gym uniform and come back out here."

I nodded and headed back into the school. I walked into the gym and saw none other than Debbie.

"What are you still doing here, new girl?" She asked. "Sorry to disappoint but I really doubt that you have what it takes to be a cheerleader."

I kind of wanted to tell her that I was a cheerleader at my old school but I refrained from doing so. "I just need to change for soccer practice." I told her as I tried to myself from assaulting her.

"You know I don't really see you as the type of girl who would be interested in something like that." She remarked. "Now that I think of think, I probably could. You've got no boobs and you're kind of short. Guess it wouldn't be that much of a surprise after all."

"Well we can't all get beach balls put into our chests." I quipped. "Anyway don't you have somewhere to be? Don't you have to go boss around some brainless drones."

"I am going to make your life hell." She remarked before she walked out of the locker room. I finished dressing and headed back out to the soccer field. When I got there, there was only one other girl: A brunette wearing a goalie shirt standing in the goal.

"What took so long?" Elle asked out of what appeared to be a mixture of concern and impatience. There was a concerned look on her face and a ball below her foot.

"I just had to run in with Debbie in the locker room." I explained. "So where is everyone else?"

"We don't have practice today actually." Elle responded. "I'm really just looking for a replacement for Justine who got pregnant. Anyway this is Hannah McKnight. I asked her to come out for your tryout. Hannah this is Claire."

"Hi." Hannah waved.

"So what are we doing then?" I asked as I noticed the fresh cut grass of the field. I then felt pretty stupid for doing that and immediately looked back up at Elle.

"Well since you're trying out for forward you'll be working on shooting and passing." Elle explained. "Hannah here is our goalie as you may have guessed. What I am going to do is give you 30 penalty kicks. I want to see you make at least eight goals."

"Isn't that a lot to ask out of me on the first day?" I asked.

"A forward's job is to score." Elle replied. "You need to show me that you can do this. I only want the best players for the team and if you're not one of the best, I'll find someone who is."

Elle the kicked the ball my way and I took my first shot, missing badly. I missed the first five shots.

"I know that you can do better than that!" I shouted. "Focus on the net."

I tried focusing a kicked it right to Hannah. The next shot was away from her but she still managed to stop it. Then eight shots in, I finally made my first goal. I threw my arms up.

"Keep going." Elle responded. "You still need seven more."

I quickly found out that Hannah was a very good goalie. I had taken twenty shots and only scored twice. At the rate I was going I wouldn't reach eight. I looked over at Elle and saw a look of encouragement that really lifted my confidence. I made five goals in a row before missing the next four. That left me with one last shot. I kicked the ball at her and she deflected it up in the air back at me. I looked up and Hannah pointed at my head. I stuck my head out and the ball flew into the goal. I couldn't believe it. I did it. I actually did it. I felt like doing what the girl in the world cup did when she threw off her jersey but refrained from doing so.

"You weren't supposed to help her." Elle told Hannah.

"I want her to be on the team. She's good." Hannah replied.

"So am I on the team?" I asked.

"Yes you did score eight goals and you learned how to use your head." She told me. "I'm gonna need you to get some shoes and shin guards. I'll give your uniform tomorrow which consists of jersey, shorts, and socks. Now how about the three of us go and get something to eat?"

"I should probably actually get home." I said. "I think my mom expects me home for dinner."

"Okay that will work too." Elle remarked as the three of us began to walk back toward the school. "I just want to inform you that being part of the team means that we do stuff together. You are expected to participate as often as you can."

"I understand." I replied. "It was like that when I was a cheerleader and I think that it would be a great way to make friends."

"Yeah we all our pretty good friends." Elle remarked. "That's why I'm allowing Justine to stay on the team as equipment manager even though she's a slut."

"Elle you don't need to be jealous because she lost her virginity before you did." Hannah remarked. "You know she's only had sex with one guy."

"And that one guy should have been using a fucking condom." Elle responded as we arrived in the locker room. She then looked at me. "So same time tomorrow but come dressed. It doesn't have to be your gym uniform, just a something that you can move around comfortably in."

I nodded and changed back into the clothes that I had come to school in. I then headed out to car and drove home.

Mom was the first person that I saw when I walked in. She gave me a hug when she saw me.

"How was school?" She asked.

"It was good." I replied as I set my bag down on the couch. "I made the soccer team."

"Since when do you play soccer?" Lyle asked.

"Since now so I'm going to be practicing a lot. You'll need to find a ride home." I told him.

"That's great honey." She responded.

"I'm going to need some cleats and shin guards." I explained. "So is Dad home yet?"

"No he should be home soon." She said. "I hope you're ready for dinner though."

"Oh yeah I need to tell you that I'm not going to home for dinner every night." I responded. "It's something about team bonding or something like that."

"That's fine." She replied. "It sounds like a good way for you to make friends with your teammates. Though, I still think that you should call when you're not going to be home for dinner."

As soon as Mom finished saying that, Dad walked inside. He was wearing his Copy Kingdom shirt. I know he said that his goal was to blend in but I at least think that he could do some kind of office job which probably has a higher salary. Plus it would be easier to blend in at a place with 300 workers rather than a place that probably has a maximum of 10. I saw him walk over to Mom and give her a kiss. It was nice that he actually trusted her now instead of constantly erasing her memory. I still don't know how she miraculously seemed to recover from that memory problem. Maybe it was temporary or something.

"Hey Claire Bear." He said to me. "How was school today?"

"It was good." I answered. "I made the girls' soccer team."

"I didn't know that you were interested in soccer." He said with a look of surprise on his face.

"Well I never thought I was either but this girl in gym thought that I should tryout and I guess I was good enough to make the team." I explained as Mom began to put the dinner on plates, the four of us all took our seats at the table.

"This is good chicken." Dad commented. We didn't really say very much during the dinner. Lyle and I left the kitchen while Dad stayed to help with dishes. I managed to overhear a conversation between them.

"There is no that Claire is playing." He remarked. Why did I have a feeling that he would be against this?

"I really think that she should." Mom argued. "Claire needs friends and an extracurricular activity like this would look great on college applications."

"The whole is to not stand out here." He replied.

"I think you need to trust Claire here a little more." Mom said. "She seems to have a pretty good idea what she's doing here. I think she knows well enough to not tell anybody about her ability."

"But she could hurt playing sports or not get hurt." Dad pointed out.

"While that is possible, she would be more likely to get hurt doing cheerleading." Mom countered. "Just let her play. Especially if it makes her happy. I'm sure that she'll be fine."

"Fine I guess she can play." Dad relented. "But we do need to remind her to be careful. I should probably take her to Wal-Mart in the morning before school."

So apparently I needed to get up earlier in the morning. I also had to pretend that I didn't hear this conversation.

That night I was sitting on my bed wearing a tank top and pajama pants which would qualify as my pajamas. I was reading a book for my English class when Dad walked in.

"Hey Claire Bear." He said to me. "So your mother and I had a talk and we agreed that playing soccer would be a good thing for you. How do you feel about getting your shin guards and cleats in the morning before school?"

"That sounds fine as long as I don't have to wake up too early." I remarked.

"How about you get up at your normal time and we just go out for breakfast." He suggested. "I also need to remind you to be careful. You never quite know who you can trust. So I would advise not letting anyone find out about your ability."

"I won't." I promised.

"One more thing what was the name of the girl who talked to you about joining the team?" He asked.

"Elle Watkins, why?" I asked before noticing him putting the name into his phone. "No! No doing background checks on my friends. I'm pretty sure she's not a spy. She's my age. You have to trust me here."

"Fine I won't." He promised. "But I am thinking that maybe I could invite her family over for dinner sometime."

I breathed a sigh of relief that he was actually suggesting something normal. Especially since the people that he had invited over for dinner before were really just company agents.

"I guess that would be okay." I remarked. "Though I kind of think it would be a better idea if I asked Elle to ask her parents because it's a little less weird and we just met as well."

"Okay maybe some time." He said. He came over and kissed the top of my head. "Good night Claire Bear."

So predictably Claire made the team. Anyway Hannah is played by Alyson Stoner. What is with Elle's parents? Please don't forget to review


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up at my normal time and hopped in the shower. The last thing that I needed was Lyle interfering with my morning schedule. Even though it used more gas which may or may not be bad for the planet. After I was done, I got dressed and grabbed an extra of pair for practice. I looked for my duffle bag before remembering that it was destroyed in the fire caused by Ted. It seems like I am going to need a new one of those as well. I better remember to get one. One dressed, I headed downstairs to find Dad, sitting at the table, drinking coffee.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered as I grabbed my backpack and my car keys.

We both drove to Wal-Mart which happened to have a McDonald's in it, so we could get everything in one place. I once again made sure to lock my car because you never with these places. To think of it, if Elle hadn't reminded me, I could be without a car right now.

"So what all did you need?" He asked.

"I need cleats, shin guards, and a duffle bag." I explained. "All of those should have been in sporting goods."

"This isn't going to distract you from your schoolwork is it?" He asked. "You do need to do well after all."

"I will Dad. I never let cheerleading interfere and I won't let this." I responded. "Besides, I have to have a B average to stay on the team."

"And remember you don't have to reveal any secrets that you're not comfortable with." He remarked as we arrived in sporting goods. I knew it was code because we were in a public place.

"I won't." I promised as I began to look through the supplies. I found a pair of cleats in my size first. After that, I found a pair of shin guards that best suited the size of my shins. I knew I didn't need them but it was regulation and I couldn't play without them. I then began to wonder if I would be given a duffel bag and wouldn't have to buy one. I decided that I would buy one just in case they didn't.

After we were done at the checkout, we went to the McDonald's. I ordered something that I could eat to go because I was a little behind schedule. I just had to make sure to watch the road, so I didn't crash. I think I could be a pretty good driver when I wasn't trying to crash the car on purpose. That guy completely deserved after what he did to me and those other girls. I pulled into the school lot, hoping I could get the same place next to Elle again. It was also a relatively close to the school. That really didn't matter because, I wouldn't be getting out at the same time as everyone else but in the rare that we don't have practice, it would be useful.

I pulled into the same spot as the previous day and watched as Elle came in a minute later.

"Were you waiting for me?" She asked.

"I wanted us to go to class together, so you're not late." I said.

"Okay but I need to go to my locker first." She responded.

"Where's your locker?" I asked as we started walking.

"It's on the opposite side of the school from the gym." She replied. "That's why I was late yesterday. That and thus chick was trying to seduce me."

"Did you try to get a new locker?" I questioned.

"Yeah but they just said that I needed to get to school earlier." She explained. "I can't wake up any earlier. I am not a good person to be afraid when I don't get my beauty sleep."

I laughed a little, hoping I was supposed to. "So why don't you just keep your stuff in your gym locker then?" I inquired.

She immediately hit herself in the head, "I can't believe that I didn't think of that." She remarked. "That would be a lot easier. You see that shows that you're a good team player, thinking about how to help your teammates even when you're not playing."

"Don't mention it." I remarked as we headed for the gym. As it turned out, neither of us was late. The sport of the day was volleyball and the cheerleaders had decided to play for a change. It was going to be them vs. everyone else. I noticed that Debbie was staring at me evilly. I also couldn't help but wonder why the cheerleaders were constantly wearing their uniforms. I mean we only wore them at practice and on game days. They reminded me kind of the girls on _Glee_ without the singing.

The game was pretty uneventful. Debbie didn't try anything but she did keep her eyes on me. I still couldn't believe that I had made an enemy at school on the first day. Elle noticed this and spoke to me in the locker room.

"So Debbie must really not like you." She commented. "I thought I was the person that she hated the most at this school. What did you say to her?"

"I just told her that her boobs were fake and may have called her an idiot." I explained. "I definitely called her a leader of idiots."

"So you said the truth?" Elle asked with a laugh. "So I'll definitely have your uniform for you today at practice. I just have to get it from Justine next period. That is unless she didn't bring it which would surely piss me off."

"So I guess I'll see you at practice then." I told her after I was dressed, I grabbed all of my books.

"Yeah have fun in all of your classes and watch out for that bitch." Elle said with a smile as I walked out of the gym and onto my next class.

At lunch, after getting my food I heard someone call my name.

"Claire!" She called. I looked over and saw Hannah. "Come sit with us."

I smiled and took a seat, figuring it was better than sitting. I found out that the girls that I was sitting with were all my teammates. Hannah introduced me to them.

About halfway through lunch, I got up to throw my food away. That was when I noticed Debbie.

"Hey Claire." She greeted.

"So nice of you to grace me with your presence." I stated as I glared at her.

"Yeah I just needed to pour out the rest of my soda." She responded. Before I could react she had poured the soda over my head, covering me and my clothes with the syrupy mess. "Oops look like I missed."

The whole cafeteria saw it and some of them laughed. Debbie walked away and Hannah walked over.

"I'm telling Elle about this." She remarked as she shot a look toward the cheerleader table. "We are so going to get revenge. In the mean time, you need a shower."

Hannah took me to the gym and explained to the gym teacher that there was a mishap in the lunchroom and I needed to use the shower. We would both be getting notes to other next classes.

"So why didn't you say that Debbie did it?" I asked as I began to undress.

"We don't want to get the teachers involved in what we're planning." She answered. "This is just going to be between us and them. So you have extra clothes don't you?"

"Yeah but they're the clothes I brought for practice." I explained. "I'm not sure if those are appropriate for the dress code."

"The dress code is pretty lax so as long as you don't look like a hooker, you should be okay." Hannah responded as I began to shower.

When I came out, I dressed in my tank top and shorts that were more than just a little short. To make things worst, one of the guys' gym classes was in. I definitely got my fair share of stares. I suddenly wanted to get back at Debbie just as much as Hannah did, maybe even more. I couldn't help but wonder how this revenge scheme was going to go down. I couldn't help but wonder if a war was about to start.

In Biology, we were supposedly picking lab partners. I had a strange feeling that I was going to be the one that every guy wanted to be with. I just decided on the first guy that sat next to me. I hadn't really taken the time to learn everyone's names.

"Hi I'm West." He said. He was an okay looking guy.

"Claire." I responded.

"So is there any particular reason why you're dressed like that?" He asked. "Because yesterday you seemed a lot more subtle."

"There was an incident with Debbie Marshall in the cafeteria." I explained.

"Oh, so that was you that she poured the soda on." West said. "So what did you do to make her do that to you?"

"It's really not something that I want to discuss right now." I remarked.

"So do you like biology?" He asked. I stared at him. "Sorry that was a bit of a weird question."

"I guess I like it more than I like other sciences." I responded. "I mean learning about the human body is definitely more interesting than learning about rocks or something like that. And don't even get me started on physics."

"Hey physics can be cool." West defended. So apparently this guy was a science geek or something. Either that or he was one of those guys that focused on the strange base stats. "So I'm just gonna put it out. Do you wanna go out on Saturday?"

"I don't really see dating in my near future." I responded. "I'm pretty sure that my dad will be against it."

"Okay it was worth a try." He said.

"So do you do anything after school?" I asked. He stared at me probably for asking a vague question. "I mean like extracurricular activities and stuff like that."

"I'm the player manager of the baseball team." He answered. "It's amazing what you can do with sabermetrics."

Okay I guess I guessed correctly.

"You know if you like biology, I have this book you might wanna read." He said. He pulled out a book called _Activating Evolution _by Chandra Suresh. I could help but think I had heard the name Suresh somewhere before but I couldn't quite place where.

"Maybe some other time." I replied as I handed the book back to him. "I'm probably going to be busy with soccer and homework for a while."

Since I was already dressed, all I had to do to get ready for practice was put my cleats on.

I walked out and saw that there were a lot more girls on the field today. All of them were dressed similarly to me except for one. Elle noticed I arrived and walked over.

"Everybody over here." She instructed the girls. They all walked over. "This is Claire, our new forward. Before we start, some of you may know that Debbie Marshall assaulted her with a soft drink today. You know that we stick up for each other."

Elle went to her back and took out a red window marker. She handed it to the redhead who wasn't dressed.

"Justine, I want you to go find Debbie's car and write WHORE across the back window combined with a soccer ball so she'll know who did it." Elle ordered.

"Isn't that vandalism?" Justine asked.

"It's not vandalism because you can wash it off." Elle explained. "The rest of you, let's get started."

I watched as Justine walked off while the rest of us began to practice. I couldn't help but smile at Elle's idea. I was really starting to like this girl.

So I think that I made it pretty clear that Debbie will be an antagonist in this story. You can already tell that she has started her plan to make Claire's life miserable but it looks like the playing ground may be more even than she thought. So Justine is played Michelle DeFraites if you're wondering and it looks like Claire and Elle are moving in the right direction. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Needless to say, Debbie did not take to our little prank very kindly. None of us thought that she would. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of plan she had to get back at us and just how far this whole thing would go. After practice, I decided to talk to Elle about the events that were about to transpire. Well there was that and the fact that I liked talking to her and walking to her and stuff. I also figured that it might be a good time to talk to her about the dinner invitation Dad was talking about.

"So has anything like this ever happened before?" I asked.

"Well last year the basketball team and the lacrosse team had something like this." Elle explained.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"The pranks kept escalating from small stuff to bigger stuff." She said. "Eventually there was some stealing of girlfriends involved but it truly got out of hand when one of the lacrosse players stole a car from one of the basketball players. Said players parents threatened to sue the school unless the car was returned and the lacrosse player was expelled. And you can probably guess how that ended."

"We can't let it get that bad." I remarked.

"I won't let it get that bad." Elle promised. "This isn't going to turn into Sharks vs. Jets."

I stared at her blankly. "You've never seen _West Side Story,_ have you?" She asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Wow I saw that in 6th grade Music class." She commented.

"Yeah the education system in Texas really isn't the best." I remarked.

"Guess it doesn't need to be." She responded as we entered the school. "Doesn't like the whole town close down on Friday nights so people can go to football games?"

"Yeah pretty much." I answered.

"So why did you leave?" She questioned.

I began to think of something that I could tell her. I tried to think of something that didn't sound completely crazy. I was pretty sure being chased by a top secret organization would qualify as crazy.

"Claire?" She asked

"Our house burned down." I answered quickly. "None of us were hurt but everything was destroyed."

"Seems like you came an awful long way just because your house burned down." Elle commented. "I know that the housing market is bad and all but you probably could have found something closer to home."

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be here, would I?" I told her. I'm not quite sure why I said it like that. It may have sounded a little flirtatious.

"That's true I didn't think of that." She replied. "Guess it's a good thing that you moved here."

"So my dad was wondering if you and your family wanted to come over for dinner at our house sometime." I said.

"I'll talk to my mom about it." She said as we entered the locker room. As soon as we got there, she began to undress. I began to gather my things. It seemed that I was the only one in the locker room with a backpack. While she was changing, I noticed Elle's duffel bag which was in the school colors and had her name, number, and a soccer ball on it.

"So how do I get one of those?" I asked.

"You go to the head of the athletic department and pay $20." She explained. "But right now I have something for you."

She handed me a jersey, shorts, and a new pair of socks. "We've got a game tomorrow so you need to wear your jersey to school." Elle remarked as she took her sports bra off and replaced it was a lacier and sexier one. I'm not quite sure why I thought it was sexy though.

"So we're all gonna head to the pizza place for dinner." Elle announced. "You can come, can't you?"

"I just need to call my mom." I explained. I dialed home before I headed out the door to find Elle.

"How about I give you a ride there and I can bring you back here when we're done?" Elle suggested. "I mean it makes it so you don't have to follow anyone."

"Sure I'll ride with you." I agreed as I headed out to her car. I noticed that there was a blue dress on her front seat.

"Sorry about the mess." She said as she handed it to me. "You can wear that if you want. It's probably less sweaty."

"I guess I'll just ask why this is here." I remarked.

"It's my ex's." She explained as she started driving.

"So you do date girls." I stated.

"No my ex was a crossdresser." She said as rolled my eyes. "But yeah I'm pretty sure that it's clean. She left it at my place and I washed it before I found out that she was cheating on me."

"You kept it?" I asked.

"What would you have done?" She countered. I didn't really have an answer for that. "I wasn't going to burn it because I didn't want a nice dress to go to waste, especially considering how much I spent on that. Like I said, you can wear it if you want."

I decided that the dress was better than the sweaty clothes that I was wearing so when we got to the restaurant, I went to the bathroom and changed into it.

"You look good." Elle commented as we found the other girls.

The pizza was pretty good. Later when Elle was in the bathroom, Hannah took a seat next to me.

"So how does it feel?" She asked

"How does what feel?" I countered.

"Being Elle's girlfriend." She responded.

"I'm not…we're not…going out." I stuttered. There was a bright blush on my face. I can't believe that people thought that. I don't even know if Elle likes me like that. I don't even know if I like her like that either. She is kind of hot but I've never even liked a girl before. The closest thing was I kissed Jodie in truth or dare that one time.

"So she hasn't asked you out yet?" Hannah questioned.

"No…at least I don't think she did." I replied.

"Well you should talk to her." She suggested. "I know that she likes you and I know that you like her. Maybe she wants you to make the first move."

I walked over to Elle as she came out of the bathroom.

"I need to talk you." I said to her.

"Okay but I have something that I need to say first." She replied. "I talked to my blonde and said that she would love to have us come over. I just need to know where you live."

I gave her my address and home phone number to call. "So how many people are you going to be bringing?" I asked.

"It's gonna be me, my mom, and my cousin." Elle answered." So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Is this a date?" I asked. "Because you drove me here and gave me something nice to wear. I hope I don't sound like I'm crazy or anything."

"Do you want it to be a date?" She inquired.

"I…I don't know." I stuttered while also blushing

"Okay then it's not a date." Elle said. "You don't have to freak out about it. I'll take you out some other time. Let's just go and get some pizza."

Okay so it's not a date but Elle does in fact like me and wants to go on a date. So it appears that that is in the future for me. I don't know why I like Elle so much but I can't help myself. I followed her back to the tables and took my seat by her.

"So why do we have a game so soon?" I asked.

"The school likes to start the season early." Justine explained as she took a sip of her soda. "Most of us have been practicing all summer but don't worry I'm sure that you'll do fine."

"So is it a home game or a road game?" I asked.

"It's the home opener." Elle answered. "I'll give the schedule when get back to the car. Anyway it's okay to be nervous. We have a long season so you'll have plenty time to get used to your position."

We finished up in the restaurant and I headed back out to Elle's car with her.

"So when do you want go out?" She asked me. I stared at her. "You know on our first date."

"I really don't know." I answered. "I don't know if my dad really wants me dating right now."

"Are you sure that he just doesn't want you dating boys?" She countered.

"I don't know." I responded. "So do you mind if I ask you what happened to your dad?"

"I don't know." She replied. "I've never met him to find out."

"Oh" was all that I said,

"My mom left him before I was born." She explained. I decided to quit talking about the subject and let her drive me back to the school. "So maybe we could go out after the game tomorrow. I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"I think the whole team might know." I pointed out.

"Well yeah but secrets are kind of hard to come by with us." Elle remarked as we arrived at school. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow."

I waved to her and head out to my own car which was completely same as I left it. I decided to return the duffel bag that I bought and use the money towards buying one from the school.

The next day at school, Elle found out just what the cheerleaders had done. They had taken a baby doll and taped it to Justine's locker, effectively outing her pregnancy to the school. She was so upset that she had gone home.

"Okay it's time to break out the big guns." Elle commented. "Since we've gotten to the revealing secrets part of this, I'm going to reveal a bigger secret than pregnancy about one of those cheerleaders."

"What's a bigger secret?" I asked.

"It's basically what you do when you don't want people to find out about being pregnant." Elle explained. "It will be all over the school about the abortion that one of those girls got."

Yeah this was definitely going to get messy.

After school we had practice before the game. Justine had made her way back and was happy to hear about how we had defended her honor.

"Thanks guys." She said. "I really like how you shifted the focus away from me."

"It's no problem." Elle said. "Now let's go out there and win."

After practice was over, we headed to the locker room to change into our uniforms. We all headed out to the field and were met with cheers as we entered. I noticed my mom and Lyle in the stands. Dad wasn't there but I guess that wasn't much of a shock. He did have a habit for not showing up to things and the Copy store was apparently really strict. Again I think he could have found a better job than that. Elle and I stood at midfield as we were joined by the forwards from the other team.

Elle got the ball first and began to move up the field. Apparently she had a reputation as the best player on the team, so she was being given a lot of coverage. That also meant that there wasn't much coverage on me. She faked a shot on the goal which got the goalie to go one way and passed the ball to me, which allowed me to score on the hole in the net. The crowd, the sidelines, and the cheerleaders cheered. The latter probably because they were required to. I definitely don't think they wanted to but they had to act civil on the field.

Elle proceeded to score two more goals while Hannah managed to block every shot. It was pretty easy to see why we were the number ranked team in the district. I scored one last goal at the end of the game and the score ended 4-0. The girls on the bench grabbed the Gatorade bucket and dumped it on Debbie. I couldn't help but smile. I knew that it was okay to dump it on pretty much anybody on the sidelines and it was kind of poetic justice for what she had done to me earlier.

We all changed into our regular clothes in the locker room.

"I'm gonna take a shower before we head out." Elle told me. I nodded and went to tell my mom as she headed to the shower. I headed back toward the locker room before all of the lights suddenly went out. I rushed over inside to make sure Elle. The locker room was completely dark and I couldn't help but wonder if this was something that the cheerleaders had done.

"Elle are you still in here?" I asked. After I got no answer, I headed over to the showers. I saw a flash of blue light.

"Damn it not again." Elle muttered. I don't know if she knew I was here. I went to the stall and saw Elle. The only thing that was more interesting than the fact that she was naked was the electricity coming out of her hands.

So that answers the question of whether or not Elle still has her powers. We also learned a little more about Elle's family. Yes Bob is her father but he doesn't know about her. It's also known that Claire and Elle like each other. What will happen next? Don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm gonna take a shower before we head out." Elle told me. I nodded and went to tell my mom as she headed to the shower. I headed back toward the locker room before all of the lights suddenly went out. I rushed over inside to make sure Elle. The locker room was completely dark and I couldn't help but wonder if this was something that the cheerleaders had done.

"Elle are you still in here?" I asked. After I got no answer, I headed over to the showers. I saw a flash of blue light.

"Damn it not again." Elle muttered. I don't know if she knew I was here. I went to the stall and saw Elle. The only thing that was more interesting than the fact that she was naked was the electricity coming out of her hands.

It was at that point she noticed me. "Claire? I can explain." She said. I think it was at that point that she realized was still naked and grabbed a towel to cover herself.

"So did you cause the lights to go out?" I asked.

"That's ridiculous." She replied.

"Elle, I saw the electricity coming out of you." I pointed out.

"Then why aren't you freaking out?" She questioned.

"Why don't you shock me and you'll find out?" I suggested. "Trust me. You're not going to hurt me."

She hesitantly released a wave of electricity at my leg. It hurt and it was enough to knock to the ground.

"Claire, I'm so sorry." She said as rushed over, though dropping her towel cause she hadn't secured it. She then noticed that my charred skin was starting to reform. "No way."

"Yeah as you can see, you're not that the only one who's different." I responded, as I stood up, trying not to stare at her breasts. I felt the desire to touch them but didn't. "Now I think it would be good for both of us if you put some clothes on."

She immediately started to blush. "Right sorry." She replied as she hurried to get dressed. She had picked a special set of clothes fro the date. She had chosen a red dress that did everything to show her assets. I think I had to stop myself from drooling from seeing her in it. Though at the same time, I also wanted to take it off of her. I didn't as much want to have sex but…it's confusing.

Anyway I had washed the dress that Elle gave me and decided to wear it, mainly because I no idea what else to wear. What does a girl wear when she's going on a date with another girl? Maybe it would be best to discuss it with Elle when we were there. She finished spraying some strawberry scented perfume on herself. It was weird that she did that because strawberries were my favorite fruit. But it was most likely a consequence because I had seen and smelled it on her before.

"So you ready to go?" She asked.

"Yeah whenever you are." I remarked. She wrapped her fingers around mine and walked me to her car. I thought it was really for her to do that. It also meant that our date was starting off well. "So where are we going?"

"Well I'm gonna start by taking you to a movie and then we can get some thing to eat." She explained. "That is unless you want to eat first."

"I'm kind of hungry." I replied. "Do you mind if we get something to eat?"

"Not at all." She said as she pulled into a Sonic. "Is this okay?"

"Not exactly where I expected to go on a date." I remarked.

"Come on how can you not like Sonic?" She asked. "They have slushes."

"I like Sonic. I just thought you would be taking me to Olive Garden or something." I responded.

"I'm not someone who likes to spend a lot on a first date." She explained. "It shouldn't be about the food or anything else, it should be about getting to know each other."

That actually made a lot of sense. I had never thought about it like that but Elle was right, despite the fact that we knew each other pretty well already. We sat down at one of the tables and ordered our food by pressing a button. After it had arrived, we began to talk.

"So how long have you been playing?" I asked.

"I've been playing since I was 10." She responded. "So in other words, a long time."

"How long have you known that you like girls?" I also questioned.

"That was when I was 12." She explained as she stuck a fry in her mouth. "You'll never believe who my first kiss was."

"Who?" I inquired.

"Debbie Marshall." She said as my mouth hung open. "We actually used to be pretty good friends and even went out on a few dates but once high school started, she decided that she didn't want to be seen as a lesbian and broke up with me and ended our friendship. It's kind of sad really. Now the only time that we even talk to each, insults come out. She denies ever liking me and usually denies us ever even being friends."

That was definitely not something that I expected. I never would have thought that Elle and Debbie were ever friends much less anything else.

"So now I want you to tell me something about yourself." Elle remarked.

"What do you want to know?" I countered.

"Well did you have a best friend where you lived?" She asked.

"I did…" I said, trailing off.

"I take it things didn't really work out for you." She assumed.

"Yeah there was that." I replied. "And then she killed in front of me."

"I'm sorry." She replied. "Wait was she a cheerleader by any chance?"

"Yeah." I responded.

"I read about that story on Yahoo!. Some cheerleader in Texas was killed during her homecoming. So that means that you were and saw the guy who did it."

"I know who it was." I affirmed. "I think he was killed after being stabbed by some Asian guy."

"Sounds like your life used to be pretty hectic." She remarked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I agreed. "So are you done with your food because we should probably head to the movie? What are we going to see anyway?"

"It's called _Easy A._ It stars the girl from _Superbad _and Amanda Bynes." She said as she went to throw our trash away.

"I thought she retired from acting." I remarked

"That didn't last very long." Elle refuted as we got back in her car. She drove us to the movie theater and opened the door for me.

We walked into the theaters and Elle not only paid for tickets but also for the popcorn, which she called "the perfect dessert" even though Sonic had several desserts. I did always like popcorn though. We walked into the movie and it was pretty not crowded. I guess people really don't go to the movies on weeknights. It just makes me wonder what people did for dates nowadays. I didn't do much dating so I couldn't be sure.

Once we were in the movie, Elle put her arms around my shoulder. It seems that she was quite the romantic, which I didn't mind. I could definitely use some romance in my life, especially after the most eligible bachelor happened to be my uncle.

The movie was pretty funny. Numerous times I found myself laughing out loud. I can't remember the last time I saw a comedy. I can barely remember the last time that I saw a movie. That kind of shows how sad my life has become. I really hoped that we could stay here. I liked it too much to leave.

"So this guy you've never met comes and rescues you from a killer?" Elle asked as we walked out. "What was he tall, dark, and dreamy?"

"Well he was kind of pale but he was tall and dreamy." I explained. "I didn't tell you about the part where I find out that he's my uncle. Yeah he didn't know and I didn't know."

"How could you not know your uncle?" Elle asked in confusion. "Seems hard to not know your family."

"It isn't when you're adopted." I replied. "I met my dad not that long ago. I decided to take his name because even though I don't live with him, he's still my dad. So you said that your cousin lives with you earlier?"

"Yeah…" She answered.

"Why is that?" I interrogated.

"Her parents were murdered." She responded. "My aunt's body was pinned to their staircase with a multitude of knives. The police said it was like she was thrown against it."

That sounded kind of like telekinesis.

"Her father was frozen solid with the top of his cut off and his brain was missing." She continued. "Molly managed to hide away in the closet and she was found by the police. We were the only family she had left, so after determining she was free of danger, she was placed in our custody."

"I think they all might have been killed by the same guy." I stated.

"Who?" she asked.

"My friend and Molly's parents." I added. "He cut open my friend's head, thinking she was me. My dad did say that he killed a lot of people, including a waitress that just lived outside of town from me."

"It does provide me consolation that he's probably dead." She said. "Though, I probably would have preferred to kill him myself. So, on a lighter note, did you have a good time?"

"I did." I declared. "This was a pretty good date."

"I'm glad that you liked it." Elle said as she started to drive me back to the school. "Maybe we can do it again some time."

"Maybe you could take me to an actual restaurant." I joked.

"If you keep up that attitude, I won't even take you to Sonic again." She quipped as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Here we are."

"Aren't you going to walk me to my car?" I questioned.

"Only if you ask." She said as she hopped out of the car and opened my door to let me out. She grabbed my hand and walked me over to my car. "So I guess I'll uh see you at school tomorrow."

"Did you just stutter?" I asked with a smile on my face as I observed her blushing face. It was so unusual to see Elle like this. She was definitely not someone that I would think that would get nervous, especially not with dates.

"No I didn't." She lied. She was definitely a terrible liar.

"Yes you did." I teased. "You know you have the cutest blush."

"I am not cute." She argued. "I am hot, attractive, good-looking and gorgeous but I am not cute."

"But you are cute." I said.

"Will you just shut up so I can kiss you?" She yelled as I stopped instantly. She lowered her voice to an almost whisper. "That is…if you want to."

"I've never kissed a girl before." I told her.

"Well I've never kissed you before." She responded. That was a weird thing for her to say. "So is it okay if I do it? I don't want to wreck this by moving too fast. I also don't want this to turn into anything else."

I wasn't quite sure what she meant by anything else but it probably wasn't good.

"Kiss me." I commanded.

She walked up to me slowly. She stood there still for a second before she began to lead toward me. I noticed that her eyes closed and that was my cue to close my own eyes. I felt the spark as our lips touched for the first time.

We parted a minute later. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow." Elle said as she stood next to me and leaned back against my car. "That was hot."

"Yeah it was." I agreed. "Listen I would love to just stand here next to you, but I have to get home."

"Yeah me too." She replied. "My mom is going to kill me."

"Goodnight." I remarked.

"Good night Claire." Elle reciprocated as she headed out to her car. I got in my own and drove back to the house. I couldn't help but smile as I walked back inside. I didn't say anything and headed to my room to do my homework before I went to bed.

Elle and I walked into school the following day. We weren't holding hands cause we wanted to keep it a secret. I noticed Debbie standing by the door to the gym.

"Why don't you go on ahead?" I suggested. "I have something I need to take care of."

"Just be careful." Elle told me as I walked over.

"What do you want, Petrelli." Debbie asked.

"I want a truce." I stated. "I don't want this to go any farther. I don't want this to turn into people getting hurt, things getting stolen, and things getting broken."

"So you're giving up?" She asked.

"I just don't anyone to get expelled." I explained. "This isn't worth it. We don't need to have anything to do with each other. Look I don't have anything against cheerleaders. I was one back in Texas so I definitely do have what it takes. I'm not saying that we have to be friends but we don't have to be enemies."

"Fine I'll call it off if all of you agree to stay out of our way." Debbie agreed as she held out her hand.

"And I'll call it off if stop making fun of us." I proposed.

"Fine deal." Debbie said as she shook my hand.

"We should probably go in." I remarked as we broke apart and headed into the gym.

"It's over." I told Elle. "The war is over. I called a truce with Debbie as long as she stops making fun of us."

"I guess that's fair." Elle commented as I began to get changed.

"So are you coming over on Saturday night?" I asked.

"Yeah." She responded.

So on Saturday night, I was busy setting the table. Mom was getting the food out of the oven and Lyle was pouring drinks. Dad was staying out of the way. The doorbell rang and he answered it. Elle was there with a blonde woman and younger girl with brown hair.

"Karen?" He said in surprise.

"Noah? I haven't seen you in forever." The woman commented. I was surprised that they knew each other. "This is my daughter Noelle and my niece Molly."

"Mom! You know I don't like being called that." Elle replied in annoyance. She then turned to my dad. "Just call me Elle. That's what everyone does."

So the dinner was pretty interesting. Dad seemed to know Elle's mom pretty well. I really hoped that he wasn't Elle's dad because that would be really weird. Later he mentioned he knew her from working with a guy named Bob who was her husband and most likely Elle's dad which I breathed an internal sigh of relief to.

I decided to take Elle up to my room, deciding it would be a good place to make out. Lyle decided to hang out with Molly since neither of them really had much to do. She seemed shy and possibly depressed from what happened. They played video games together.

"So it's weird that our parents know each other." I commented.

"Yeah but can we not talk about that now and just make out?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I closed the door. "We need to be careful. We don't want anyone to catch us doing anything up here."

"Yeah I know." She agreed as she pushed me against bed and kissed me. We spent parts of ten minutes making out and were currently doing it when a knock on the door instantly separated us. I hastily opened the door while Elle sat on the bed.

"Hi Mom." I responded.

"I just needed to tell Elle that it's time to go." She said. "That is unless she would prefer sleep over."

"I would love to Mrs. Butler." Elle replied. "I'm sure I could borrow anything that I need from Claire."

"Okay I'll go tell your mom." Mom said.

So the rest of night, we watched some movies, had some snacks, messed with each other's hair and of course made out. It had been forever since I had had a sleepover. Having one with my girlfriend was an added bonus because we got to cuddle up in bed together.

Sunday was pretty uneventful. I hung out with Elle a little before she had to go home. Monday was pretty routine as well. I had to talk to a teacher after school so I told Elle I was going to be late to practice. I walked out of my meeting and toward the locker room but I couldn't help but overhear a phone conversation. I saw Debbie was talking.

"This is Agent Marshall." She said. "I think I might have found her."

So many surprises in this chapter. Not only did Elle and Debbie used to be friends but they also had a relationship and now Debbie works for the company. Molly is Elle's cousin. And Elle's mom knows Noah. Well that shouldn't be that surprising. Anyway Karen is played by Robin Wright. Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday was pretty uneventful. I hung out with Elle a little before she had to go home. Monday was pretty routine as well. I had to talk to a teacher after school so I told Elle I was going to be late to practice. I walked out of my meeting and toward the locker room but I couldn't help but overhear a phone conversation. I saw Debbie was talking.

"This is Agent Marshall." She said. "I think I might have found her. Okay I understand. I'll be careful. Goodbye."

Debbie hung up her phone. She looked around and I made sure to hide behind a locker. She checked a few more times before I saw her disappear into thin air. I was pretty sure that she just teleported. I guess it made sense that she would have an ability if she was working for the company. I couldn't help but wonder how a girl like her would wind up with the company. I would have to ask my dad about it. Though, I would have to be vague and not mention the fact that she's working for the company because I don't want to let him know that there is a company agent near because I don't want him to try to move us. I am not leaving Elle or the soccer team. Speaking of which, we had a game today that I needed to get ready for. I went to the locker room and changed into my uniform, keeping my eyes peeled for any sight of Debbie and/or anyone else company related. I didn't see anyone. I knew Debbie most likely wouldn't be at the game. It was a road game in San Diego and the cheerleaders had to cheer for the JV football team, even though barely anyone was going to be there. I always hated doing those games. It was stuff like tonight's schedule that made me wonder why the school only had one cheerleading squad. I headed out to the field uncontested and untouched. It could only make me wonder what they had said to her.

I arrived at the field and we began to practice. After practice was over, we got on the bus. I took my seat next to Elle and she immediately cuddled against me. I sighed as I leaned into her a little. Elle's touch did make me feel a little more at ease.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked.

"Nothing." I lied.

"You're lying. Tell me." She pleaded as she rubbed my back.

"Okay so do you know if Debbie has any abilities?" I asked.

"No she doesn't." Elle remarked.

"I saw her teleport." I pointed out.

"Okay she does." She relented. "We promised not to tell anybody about our abilities when we were younger and I'm pretty sure that she's kept that promise."

I didn't want to bring Elle into all of this company stuff. She really didn't need to be involved even though she could be pretty useful. I didn't want hurt to get hurt or killed so I wouldn't tell her unless I needed to.

"So is there anything else you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"How did that meeting with that teacher go?" She asked. "You're not failing anything are you?"

"No he just asked if I wanted to be involved with the homecoming committee since I was homecoming queen at my old school." I explained. "I told him that homecoming brought back too many bad memories and I probably wouldn't even be going."

"Guess I won't have a date then." I remarked. She looked upset by my decision.

"Well I was thinking that we could do some else on Homecoming: something with just you and me." I offered. "The dance probably won't even be that great."

"Have you ever been to a homecoming dance?" She asked.

"No it got cancelled last year for obvious reasons." I explained. "I didn't go during freshman year because I was a freshman and didn't have a date."

"So you won homecoming queen last year? How did you do that since you were a sophomore?" She asked. "I mean only seniors are eligible here."

"Well apparently all of the cheerleaders were eligible. I actually didn't think I was going to win because I paralyzed the quarterback in a car accident. Well accident isn't the term I would use." I added as Elle gasped. "Before you start thinking bad things about me, the guy tried to rape me and killed me. I woke up on an autopsy table after the branch was pulled out of my head. He was lucky he survived."

"That's badass." She commented. "Though, if someone did that to me, I probably would have fried them. I don't think the school would want its quarterback extra crispy. So how did you win if everyone hated you?"

"My friend, not the cheerleader, campaigned me to the unpopular crowd and they had a lot more votes than the popular crowd. Queen of the Freaks they called me." I answered. "So what do you know about the team that we're playing?"

"Well this is our first game against a ranked opponent. They're the #10 ranked team. Their biggest strength is their goalie has a lot of mobility. She allowed 10 goals all of last season. However they're more of a defensive team than offensive so if we can score 1 or 2 goals, we should be able to win." Elle explained.

As soon as she finished talking, the bus pulled into the school. We grabbed our bags and headed out to the field.

The game itself was pretty exhausting. Elle was kidding when she said that they were good at defense. We didn't even get many shots on the goal. As the game was reaching its final minutes, the score was still 0-0. As we were returning a missed shot, I saw Elle point at her head. As we got closer to the goal, she kicked it up in the air, and then bounced it off her knee toward me. I realized what Elle meant and dove forward to head the ball toward the net. It was a maneuver that was unexpected and the ball sailed in. All we had to do was play defense and game ended with that one goal.

We went to the visitors' locker room and Elle opted not to take a shower after what happened last time.

"So do you wanna go out again after practice?" Elle asked. "I was thinking that I could take you to a restaurant. It will be good for a second date and don't worry about dressing up. This one will be more casual."

"I'd love to." I said. I liked that I wouldn't have to explain why I came home wearing a dress when I didn't wear one to school.

I went to school like normal the next day. Nothing seemed to be off with Debbie and I couldn't help but wonder if she was just watching me or something. I didn't make sense. If the company knew where I was, why weren't they coming to get me? I thought they wanted me for some reason. Maybe they were waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Perhaps I should invest in pepper spray or something.

After practice, Elle took me out to her car and we headed to the local Red Robin. I wore a white top and a black skirt. She wore a grey tank top with auxiliary buttons on the front and a pair of black slacks. We got a booth and sat next to each other rather than across from each other. We ordered some food but that really wasn't that important. As soon as the waitress left, we immediately started to cuddle with each other. The restaurant wasn't that busy so I don't think anyone was staring. Elle began to run her hands through my hair.

"You're going to have to wash those now." I commented.

"Maybe, maybe not." She responded. "You said that you've never been sick and there might not be any germs in your hair. Besides I know that you washed it."

"I would prefer if washed them." I remarked.

"Fine but not until the food gets here." She replied as she started to rub me. She ran her hands over my breasts for a split second and I couldn't help but a feel a jolt and the not the electrical kind which Elle could produce. God I love that feeling. I noticed the waitress was coming with our food and we immediately separated. We ate our food quietly before we scooted back together.

"You know I really want to kiss you right now." Elle remarked.

"That's an interesting statement." I commented. "I seem to be thinking the same thing."

"I guess that leaves us with only one option." Elle said with a smirk on her face. She turned her head so it was facing me and I did the same. We know slowly bridged the gap between and our lips connected. I have to say the feeling of her tongue touching mine was good.

"I'll just leave this." The waitress said as we snapped apart. Well it looks like someone saw us.

"That could have gone better." I remarked as I looked over the bill.

"Yeah." Elle said as she took out her credit card. "Not that I didn't enjoy it. Has anyone ever told you that you have a very skilled tongue?"

"No I wasn't exactly sticking my tongue down every person's throat that I met." I teased. "I can't say that I ever liked have guys' tongues in my mouth."

"Well I think the answer to that is pretty obvious." She stated. "You were waiting so you could have my tongue in your mouth."

"You are so conceited." I remarked as I hit her lightly in the arm. She didn't stand for that and put a spark in my own arm. "Ow…so how long have you and Debbie known each other?"

"We met in sixth grade." She explained. "I know this is going to sound cliché but her mom worked with my mom so arranged for us to meet. It could have been the start of a great love story but you know how life goes, it's unpredictable."

That actually made me sorry for Elle. She lost her best friend. If Debbie wasn't working for the company, I might have tried to make them friends again. But right now, I really didn't want Elle to be involved with her. I couldn't help but wonder how long Debbie was with the company and why. I guess that she didn't know how dangerous they were. I didn't want to talk to her about it because it wasn't like we were friends or anything. I was then snapped out of my thoughts by Elle tapping me on my shoulder.

"You ready to go?" She asked.

"What? Yeah." I replied as I got up from my seat.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Just some school stuff." I lied. It technically wasn't a lie since it did happen at school. "You know I'm feeling in the mood for some ice cream. We should get some."

"Yeah I love ice cream." Elle agreed as she grabbed onto my hand. "Let's head to the Coldstone Creamery down the street. I think we could probably walk there from here."

So I walked with Elle, holding her hand. I usually didn't like people touching me but Elle was a good exception. I felt so comfortable with her touching me. I honestly didn't care who saw me as long as they weren't anyone I knew. And since we were in a city where I didn't really know anybody, I didn't have to worry about that. Though, I was a little shocked at what happened when I walked into the shop.

"Hey Elle." The clerk greeted her. He wore glasses and had dark black hair. "Who's this? New girlfriend potentially?"

"There's no potentially about it." Elle remarked. "Claire, this is my friend Alex."

"Hi." I greeted. "So how do you two know each other?"

"Alex was a senior last year." Elle explained. "But I met him because I used to come here a lot. A lot of times it would be after a breakup. Ice cream always made me feel better."

"And I was usually the one to give it to her." Alex added. "I also was in charge of listening to her girl problems according to her even though that is not on my list of job duties."

"But isn't making the customer happy on there?" Elle quipped.

"I am so glad that I'm not the only one who has to put up with her." Alex commented. "So what will it be?"

"Strawberry." I announced.

"Two." Elle added.

"I could just give you both one big one to share." Alex suggested. "I'll even give it to you on the house cause you helped put me through college."

"I thought the scholarship did that." Elle remarked.

"Yeah but I wouldn't have any money to pay for food if not for you." He said as he handed her a big cup of ice cream.

After we got done with our ice cream, Elle took me home. She had actually picked me up in the morning so we were wouldn't have to keep doing the going back to school thing. It was definitely inconvenient for both of us.

I went to the kitchen and found Mom was there. Dad had taken a trip somewhere but I don't know where, so he wasn't going to be around for a few days.

"Hey Mom." I greeted as I put my stuff down.

"Claire, can I talk to you about some things?" She asked. I knew I had no right to say no.

"Sure." I replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you and Elle have been spending a lot of time together lately." She started.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No I think it's good that you have a best friend again." She stated. "Though I'm starting to wonder why you're spending so much time with her and I'm beginning to wonder why you seem to be dressing up more. It doesn't really seem to be necessary for you to do that to hang out with a friend."

"Mom what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Claire, do you have some boyfriend that you're not telling me about?" She asked.

"No Mom I'm not dating some guy." I assured her.

"Then are you dating Elle?" She followed. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

So it seems like Sandra has figured out what's going on between Claire and Elle. It also seems that Debbie has an ability as well. She can't time travel, she can only teleport. I also included Alex in this chapter because I felt like it. Please don't forget to review. Also I was thinking about making this story Mrated. Let me know what you think that.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to the kitchen and found Mom was there. Dad had taken a trip somewhere but I don't know where, so he wasn't going to be around for a few days.

"Hey Mom." I greeted as I put my stuff down.

"Claire, can I talk to you about some things?" She asked. I knew I had no right to say no.

"Sure." I replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well you and Elle have been spending a lot of time together lately." She started.

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No I think it's good that you have a best friend again." She stated. "Though, I'm starting to wonder why you're spending so much time with her and I'm beginning to wonder why you seem to be dressing up more. It doesn't really seem to be necessary for you to do that to hang out with a friend."

"Mom what are you trying to say?" I asked.

"Claire, do you have some boyfriend that you're not telling me about?" She asked.

"No Mom I'm not dating some guy." I assured her.

"Then are you dating Elle?" She followed. I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Would you hate me if I said yes?" I asked.

She walked over to me and wrapped me in a hug which made me blush. "If I can live with my husband with my husband being a secret agent, I handle you a dating a girl. And I could never hate you. So are you?"

"Yes. I'm dating Elle." I answered.

"I'm happy that you're happy." She replied. "But this does mean no staying out past your curfew to see her. And no staying up all night on the phone to talk to her. And I don't know how sex works between two girls but none of that either."

"Mom!" I said with my face beet red in embarrassment. "We're not having sex and I need to call her to tell her that I told you so she can tell her mom."

"Okay but no more than 30 minutes." She responded.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked before I headed upstairs.

"What, Sweetie?" She inquired.

"Could you not tell Dad about this?" I questioned. "I don't want to freak him out or anything."

"He's going to find out eventually." She stated.

"I know but I kind of want to keep this from him as long as I can." I remarked. "I'm not sure if he'll be as accepting as you are."

"I think he may surprise you but okay I won't tell him." She agreed.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I hugged her before heading upstairs.

I started to undress before taking out my phone to call Elle.

"Hi." She said happily. "What's up?"

"I told my mom about us." I explained. "Now you need to tell yours."

"It's late and I don't want to discuss my new girlfriend right now." She replied. "I'll her tomorrow when I'm at my doctor's appointment."

"What kind of doctor's appointment?" I inquired.

"I have a gynecologist appointment tomorrow." She explained. I think I might have heard her shudder. "I wish you could be there to hold my hand and make sure that I don't shock the doctor. Luckily I have a female gynecologist but I would probably kill a male one."

I couldn't help but laugh even though it was a pretty morbid joke. "So are you still going to be at practice tomorrow?" I questioned.

"I'll be there but I'll probably be too sore to participate." She said. "That reminds me, there's something that I've been wondering about you."

"What?" I asked.

"Do you have periods?" She asked as I blushed. "Cause with the bleeding and the healing…how does that work?"

"Yes I have periods." I answered. "And I don't know how it works. I don't think I really want to know."

"So what are you wearing right now?" She asked.

"I'm just in my bra and panties. I was probably gonna put a dress shirt on when I get done." I answered. I then felt a blush come to my face. "You're not trying to start a phone sex thing, are you?"

"Maybe." She purred.

"Please don't." I requested. "I've never had sex and I don't think I would feel comfortable doing this right now."

"Fine." She agreed. "Maybe we could try this some other time. Or maybe not, anyway, I should probably get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night and good luck at the doctor." I said to her.

"Good night Claire Bear." She said as she ended the call. I couldn't help but wonder where she had heard that name. I didn't tell her that. It wasn't to say that I didn't like her calling me that because I did. I might have to convince my dad to stop calling me that to make it less weird though.

I found a shirt and put it on over my underwear before getting into bed. I didn't have any homework so I could go straight to sleep. I didn't really have any dreams which I guess was good. It meant that I didn't have any company related nightmares. Maybe I should figure out a way to make it so I'm not so helpless if someone tries to capture me. Sure my power isn't very useful in a fight, other than being unable to be injured but if I learned how to fight, that could be very useful.

I woke up in the morning and got in the shower. It was pretty quiet. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Dad wasn't here. There weren't any uninvited guests in the house and apparently I was just being paranoid. I had some breakfast before heading to school. Elle wasn't in the parking lot that morning I guess that she had scheduled her appointment in the morning so she could come to school later in the day. I headed to the gym and did my best to avoid Debbie because I still didn't know what her orders were.

At lunch, I took my seat at the table with Hannah and the other girls.

"So do you know if Elle is here yet?" I asked.

"She hasn't come in yet." Hannah informed me. "Though, I think it's really sweet that miss her. You two really are perfect for each other. That was something that I didn't see when I was with her?"

"You were with her?" I asked in shock. "When?"

"It was last year but it wasn't really serious. We both agreed that we weren't right for each other and split amicably, deciding were better off as friends." She explained.

"So you don't have feelings for her?" I asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Oh, no." She said as she laughed. "I don't think that I ever did. That was the problem. So you have absolutely no reason to be jealous."

I noticed her move her hair away from her neck and saw 2 scars.

"How did you get those marks on your neck?" I asked.

"Come to the bathroom with me." She said. Apparently she wanted to discuss this with me in private.

I followed her to the bathroom and she looked around to make sure that no one was in there.

"Okay so about a year ago, this man with horned-rimmed glasses and this Haitian guy came to me after school. I don't remember what happened much after but the next thing I knew I was home and grounded for not being home for 2 days and I had this scar on my neck." She explained.

"Okay so don't freak out but the man with the horned-rimmed glasses was my dad." I said as she gasped. "He used to work for a company that captured and monitored people with special abilities. The Haitian can erase memories. He doesn't work for them anymore. So what kind of ability do you have?"

"I don't know I guess I have better reflexes than everyone else." She said. "I always thought that I was just athletic."

"You have a genetic mutation." I explained as I went to the sink and turned the water to its hottest setting and put my hand under it. "And so do I. Watch."

"Claire you're going to burn yourself." She said in fear as I kept my hand under the water. I then was hit with the pain and pulled it away moaning. "Claire, are you alright? I'm taking you to the nurse."

"That won't be necessary." I remarked as the red marks on my skin started to fade.

"That's pretty awesome." She responded. "So does Elle know about this?"

"Yeah she knows." I replied. "Do you know about hers?"

"Yeah it's hard to date Elle without knowing about her power." She responded as we exited the bathroom. "Granted we didn't really date for very long but it was long enough for us to really get to know each other."

"Did you two have sex?" I asked.

"A few times." Hannah muttered. "Now we should probably head back to lunch so we can have some time to eat."

I figured that I would have to grill Elle on her relationship with Hannah later. Why didn't she tell me about this?

Later in the day, I went to my biology class and took my seat next to West. There was a microscope on the table.

"Hi." He greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"So I was wondering what you planned on doing after school." He said. "Maybe I could take you somewhere for dinner?"

Now this was a problem with people not knowing that I was dating Elle. I had to worry about people hitting on me.

"I'm seeing someone." I replied.

"Oh." He frowned. "Well I was still wondering if I could interview you for the school paper. I'm sure the student body wants to know everything there is to know about the school's newest soccer star. I will still buy you dinner."

"I have to talk to some people first." I remarked. "Also if I do it, I will be buying my own dinner. That will make it so no one thinks it's a date. Oh and if word spreads that we are dating, you also would have to deny it."

"Deal." He said.

"So what are we studying with the microscope?" I asked.

"We're going to be looking at cell division." He explained. "You know in that I told you about earlier, there's a chapter that says some people may have the ability to regenerate their cells in the same way lizards do?"

"Like lizards?" I asked skeptically. I didn't want him to think that I had any idea about abilities because I wasn't sure if I could trust him or not. "Sounds pretty farfetched to me but I guess I'll take your word for it."

I wanted to stop talking about it as soon as possible, so I was acting like I don't care,

"Okay we'll stick to the assignment at hand." West remarked. I think I was pulling off disinterested pretty well. We didn't speak much for the rest of the class. We just said what we needed to about the assignment. I had to move his hand away from mine more than once. I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever had a girlfriend before.

When I got out to the soccer field after school, I saw Elle sitting down next to Justine.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Sore." Elle answered. "This was my first time going there. The nurse said it shouldn't hurt but it does."

I wrapped my arms around Elle for a hug.

"You need to go out there." She said. "We can do something afterwards."

"Yeah about that, this guy from the paper wants to interview me tonight." I stated as I noticed her frowning. "I'm going to go practice and we can talk about this after practice."

Practice was a little bit different today. Elle was having us run a different formation. It looked like a standardne forward-five midfielders set but the fifth midfielder was a decoy and was actually a forward. The formation worked because Hannah was moving at the speed of an average goalie. I realize that she probably could have saved it if she tried. Elle was standing on the sideline cheering. I think the pain was probably starting to subside. After practice was over, I walked over to her and hoped that I could clear things up. I understood her position she was just trying to make sure that I was safe.

"So what's this guy's name?" Elle asked as we began to walk toward the locker room.

"West Rosen." I answered. "He's my lab partner in biology."

"Isn't he that guy from the baseball team that uses moneyball or something like that?" She asked.

"Yeah that's him." I explained.

"I didn't know that he was on the paper." Elle commented. "I'll make you a deal. You can do the interview on one condition."

"What's that?" I questioned.

"I want to come with you." She responded. "I think it would be a better idea to interview both of us anyway."

"You're probably right." I agreed. "So I guess we need to go find West then."

After we were both changed, we headed out to the parking lot to meet West.

"So there's a slight change of plans." I announced. "Elle thought it would be better if you interviewed both of us."

"So where are we going?" Elle asked

"I was thinking a restaurant." He replied without much thought. "Just follow behind me and I'll take you there."

"I don't have my car today." Elle remarked. "Looks like you're going to be driving for a change."

I walked with Elle out to my car and we followed behind West. We passed a few restaurants on the way and I couldn't help but wonder where he was taking us. We were driving on the outskirts of town when I noticed he had pulled off the road and parked. I parked beside him in confusion. I found him standing by the train tracks.

"Why did we stop here?" I asked. There definitely weren't any restaurants. Was a train about to come or something?

"To quote Admiral Ackbar from _Return of the Jedi, _it's a trap." West remarked. I stared at him for a second before the back of his van opened and out popped Debbie and 4 other company agents.

So it turns out that West was working with Debbie to draw Claire out into the open. We also learned a little bit of Hannah's past and present. Lastly Claire's conversation with her mom went pretty well. Please don't forget to review


	8. Chapter 8

I walked with Elle out to my car and we followed behind West. We passed a few restaurants on the way and I couldn't help but wonder where he was taking us. We were driving on the outskirts of town when I noticed he had pulled off the road and parked. I parked beside him in confusion. I found him standing by the train tracks.

"Why did we stop here?" I asked. There definitely weren't any restaurants. Was a train about to come or something?

"To quote Admiral Ackbar from _Return of the Jedi, _it's a trap." West remarked. I stared at him for a second before the back of his van opened and out popped Debbie and 4 other company agents.

I looked over to West in shock, very surprised by the fact that he would set me up like this. He jumped into his van and drove off.

"This was too easy." Debbie commented. She looked to the agents. "Go get her."

"You should know it would be harder." Elle said as she unleashed a wave of electricity at the suits, which either killed or rendered them unconscious. I didn't really want to find out.

"You know I wasn't expecting you Noelle." Debbie said as she teleported to where Elle was standing. She had one arm around her the other pointing a gun at Elle's head.

I looked over in shock and tried to get closer.

"Don't move." Debbie commanded. "Or I'll blow your girlfriend's brains out. I doubt even your healing blood could save her from that."

"Why are you doing this, Deb?" Elle asked her former friend and lover. She sounded extremely upset.

"Shut up, you don't know what I've been through!" Debbie yelled at her.

"I don't know what you've been through because you shut me out of your life." Elle replied. "So why don't you tell me."

"My parents were murdered. They had the tops of their heads cut off by this sicko. The Company found me and took me in." Debbie explained. "They're everything I have and I have to do everything that they ask and right now they want Claire."

"Oh god Deb if I knew that it had gotten that bad, I would have let you live with me." Elle said.

"No you wouldn't have." Debbie argued as I swore, I saw tears coming to her eyes. "You didn't care about me and you don't care about me right now."

"I always cared about you Deb." Elle countered. "You're the one who decided that you didn't want to be with me because you were scared of what your reputation would be."

"I wasn't scared." The cheerleader said as she kept her hold on Elle tight. "I didn't love you. I never loved you."

"You and I both know that that is a load of bull." Elle remarked. "We both told each other that we loved each other and I know that we both meant it. You don't have to do this Deb. You have a choice."

"No I don't." Debbie replied as she put her finger on the trigger. But she looked extremely hesitant to pull it.

"You always have a choice." I cut in. "I know that you don't want to hurt Elle. You don't have to work for the company. My dad can help you."

"Your dad can't do anything." Debbie argued. "If they know that I let you go, they'll kill me. I don't want to die. I like living and I like being the head cheerleader. The only reason that I even get to go to school is so I can be a spy and find any people with abilities like that cute goalie friend of yours."

"Why didn't you turn me in?" Elle asked.

"I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone about your ability." Debbie replied as tears definitely began to flow. "Even when I was looking your dad straight in the face, I told him that there wasn't anyone else at school with abilities."

"My dad?" Elle asked in shock. "He knows about me?"

"No he doesn't." Debbie refuted. "He doesn't know about you and I don't think that you want him to know about you. Your dad is one of the worst people that I've ever met. There's no knowing what he would do to you if he found out."

"How good are you at teleporting to places far away?" I asked Debbie.

"If I know an address I can get there." She explained. "But I fail to see how that means anything. I'm not taking you anywhere except the facility."

"I'm pretty sure that I know someone who can help you." I replied as I walked over to where they were standing. "All you have to do is trust me and teleport us to the location."

"Do you promise me that you're not going to take me somewhere that will hurt me?" Debbie asked.

"I promise." I assured as I gave her the address. I put my hand on her shoulder and she held onto Elle and soon we all found ourselves in a much colder place.

"Where are we?" Elle asked as she noticed the change in temperature and the large house. Debbie had let go of her and she began to rub her bare arms.

"This is my grandmother's house." I said. I think Debbie might have realized why we were here. I went and knocked on the door and Angela Petrelli answered it.

"Claire, Deborah, what a surprise it is to see you." The woman said before looking at Elle. "And for you I don't think we've met."

"I'm Elle Watkins." Elle replied.

"I know you who are." Angela responded. "There's a reason that your father doesn't know that you exist. I've seen what he would have done to you and I can assure you that you're better off not knowing him. But I have a feeling that that is not what you came to discuss. So we should get started. I imagine two of you probably should be getting home soon."

"I'm sorry what I did to your son, Mrs. Petrelli." Debbie apologized as I looked at her in confusion. "I was only following orders."

"That's really not much of an issue, Deborah." Angela replied as Debbie scowled, probably from being referred to by her first name. "So what is it that you three needed to talk to me about?"

"I need you to fire Debbie." I remarked.

"WHAT?" Debbie shouted. "This is your plan? Have you forgotten that I have nowhere else to stay? What am I supposed to do if I'm fired?"

"There's a little more to it than that." I explained. "You'll find out the rest of it later."

"Very well." Angela replied. "Agent Marshall, you are now being relieved of your services. Please hand over your gun and your company ID."

"You better know what you're doing." Debbie threatened under her breath and she handed her gun and her badge over to Angela.

"Now as for the mission that she was on, I can do nothing about that." Angela remarked. "The decision was made by people above me. I can tell you that it would be best for you not to be home tomorrow night though."

"Tomorrow night's the night that I was thinking of having our big soccer sleepover." Elle remarked.

"That will work I suppose." Angela remarked. "Now I believe that we are done here so it would be a good idea for you to leave."

"So why did you potentially help me?" Debbie asked as we walked out the door.

"Well I know that Elle cares about you." I replied. "And I think you're too young and too good to be involved in something like this."

"How do you know that I'm good?" She asked. "I've been nothing but a bitch to you."

"I know because I trust Elle." I said.

"I love _you, _Claire." Elle stated suddenly. "I may always have feelings for Debbie but I love you more and I want to be with you."

"You love me?" I questioned as I blushed suddenly.

"Was I not supposed to say it yet?" She asked. "Sorry I don't have much experience when it comes to love."

"No it's not that, it's just surprising to me." I remarked as I looked Elle straight in the eye. "I think I love you too. I'm not sure because I've never been in love before."

"I hate to interrupt this special moment but I'm hungry and you both need me to get back to Costa Verde at a decent time." Debbie interrupted.

"Okay let's get something to eat using the magic of Urbanspoon." Elle said as she took out her iPhone.

We ended up eating at a New York Style pizza place. The pizza was definitely huge.

"So why did you have the science dweeb helping you?" Elle asked.

"I made him a deal." Debbie answered. "If he helped me capture Claire, I wouldn't tell the Company about his power."

"What power?" I asked.

"He can fly." Debbie answered. "Like your dad."

"I'm so glad that I never went out with him." I responded. "That would have been so uncomfortable even though I don't know my dad that well."

"You know I'm going to have to kick his ass now, don't you?" Elle asked.

"Yeah just like you beat up that kid that was picking on me in middle school." Debbie mused.

"While we're on the subject of past relationships, Hannah told me that you two went out last year." I remarked. "When were you going to tell me about this?"

"I dunno, it was last year. What's the big deal about it?" Elle asked.

"I would appreciate not finding out from other people is all." I replied as I finished off my pizza. "I just want to us to feel like we can trust one another to tell each other anything."

"That is what a good relationship should be about." Debbie commented.

"Have you even had a real relationship since me?" Elle quipped.

"No but I still know how one works." Debbie answered, sounded irritated. "I watched enough TV behind company walls that I think I know what I'm talking about."

After dinner, Debbie teleported us back to the area where my car was parked. It was at that time that we realized that the agents were in fact dead but lucky for us no one had discovered their bodies, even though there was no sort of evidence implicating any of us.

"Did you have to kill them?" Debbie asked.

"They were threatening me." Elle replied. "Would you have liked me to have killed you?"

"We both know that you wouldn't have been able to do that." Debbie said.

"You didn't kill me either." Elle gibed. "Man I'm glad that we're friends again. We were so good together. I guess life could not keep us apart."

"We should probably get going." I said. I looked at Debbie. "Get in the back."

"Okay." The cheerleader remarked.

Elle gave me directions to her house and I realized that this was going to be the first time that I had been to Elle's house. "So this is going to be the same place that the sleepover is tomorrow. Normally it would be soccer players only but you're more than welcome to come Deb."

"I'll see what happens." Debbie said as we arrived at a mansion. "This is it."

I looked on in awe at the place. I guess it was to be assumed that Debbie had been there before. Unless Elle had gotten a new house, it was highly likely and with a house like this why would you need to?

Elle pressed her lips against mine before she got out of the car. I watched walked in and suddenly found Debbie in the front seat. I sighed and realized that he power could definitely make for some annoying things. She buckled her seatbelt and I began to drive off. She was the first person to speak

"I'm sorry for what I did and said to you earlier." She started. "I think things between us just got really out of hand. I'm really not as much of a bitch as people think I am. I'm glad that we agreed to end everything before it got too far. I mean someone could have gotten hurt."

"So you said something earlier about Peter." I stated. "Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know where he is." She stated. "But after he exploded, we took him into our custody. During the summer, I was pretty much confined to the facility all day except for pre-school cheerleading practice. One of my jobs was taking care of prisoners. We developed a pill that could cancel out the abilities of whoever took them for 24 hours. We kept him there for several months. Over time he made friends with another prisoner named Adam Monroe. He is, like you, a healer. Anyway Peter managed to free Adam and heal Nathan. He distracted while he sent the pills down the drain. I chased after him but he found out how to use my power and teleported away. I have no idea how to find out where he went. It took me a while to control it, so he could be anywhere in the world right now."

"And what happened to this Adam guy?" I asked.

"I don't know. He and Peter split up." She explained. "I don't know what he's after and what he's doing but it doesn't really concern me much anymore now that I'm not with the Company. Where are you taking me anyway?"

I pulled into the house.

"I want you to stay with me." I announced. "I mean I have to talk to my parents about it but I think that they'll probably be okay with it."

"I don't know if I can do this, Claire." Debbie said.

"This is someone being nice to you wanting nothing back in return." I responded as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house.

"I'm home." I said .

"Oh Hello." Mom said as she noticed Debbie.

"Mom, this is my friend Debbie." I introduced. "Can I talk to you alone in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Okay talk." She said after we arrived in the kitchen.

"I want to ask you if Debbie can stay here for a little while." I stated.

"What's going on Claire?" She asked.

"Debbie just doesn't really have anywhere and anyone right now and I want to help her out. It will only be for a few days." I responded.

"I guess she can stay for a few days." Mom relented.

I went out to the living room to tell Debbie the good news when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm home." Dad said.

So this chapter had a little bit of action and a lot of drama. Will Debbie's redemption last? What will Noah think of Claire's decision to house her? Will Bob ever appear in the story? You have to review to find out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom, this is my friend Debbie." I introduced. "Can I talk to you alone in the kitchen for a minute?"

"Okay talk." She said after we arrived in the kitchen.

"I want to ask you if Debbie can stay here for a little while." I stated.

"What's going on Claire?" She asked.

"Debbie just doesn't really have anywhere and anyone right now and I want to help her out. It will only be for a few days." I responded.

"I guess she can stay for a few days." Mom relented.

I went out to the living room to tell Debbie the good news when the door suddenly opened.

"I'm home." Dad said.

He walked in and I swear that Debbie started to look for somewhere to hide. I don't think she was too keen on him. If she really needed somewhere to hide, couldn't she just teleport away.

I don't think her plan worked very well because he did spot her.

"Hi, Mr. Bennet." She greeted nervously.

"Claire, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

I knew we were about to discuss something relating to Debbie. We walked into the kitchen and I waited for him to say what he was going to say.

"Claire, that girl is a company agent." He said in what appeared to be a combination of whispering and yelling.

"I know and she's not really anymore." I countered. "I had Angela personally relieve of her of her services. Do you know why she was with the company?"

"I didn't really look into it." He admitted.

"She literally had nowhere else to go. Sylar killed her parents and they took her in. But she really isn't meant for that kind of lifestyle. That's why I offered to let her stay here. I don't think she's necessarily bad. I mean she used to be friends with Elle." I explained. "I really think that you should trust me here."

"I do trust you. It's her that I don't trust." He remarked.

"Well if you trust me then I telling you to trust her." I said. "I promise you that I know what I'm doing."

"Okay just be careful." He agreed. "So how is the soccer coming along?"

"Haven't you been reading the paper?" I asked.

"I don't really check out the high school sports section." He replied. This made me a little angry. I knew that Dad really wasn't a sports fan but he could at least try to follow the team. I guess I wouldn't be discussing anything with him anytime soon.

I went over to the living room and saw Debbie appear holding a pair of pajamas.

"Where did you get those?" I asked.

"I got them from the mall." She answered.

"Did you pay for them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't really have any money." She replied as I frowned. "Come on they were only $20. It's not like any of your clothes would have fit me. I'm taller than you."

"You can't steal things." I lectured. "I told my dad to trust you, which means you can't do things like that."

"Do I have to put them back?" She asked.

"There's probably not much point in doing it right now." I admitted. "But you need to buy the rest of your clothes."

"Fine I will." She promised. "So what do you wanna do before we go to bed?"

"Well we've already eaten so I guess we can talk." I stated. "So what were your parents like?"

"Well my dad was a baker and my mom sold real estate." She explained. "They were both good people. My dad could control heat, not fire just heat. My mom had super hearing. I guess the powers are completely random. So after Sylar kill them, the company took me in. I would have been put in foster care because I don't have any living relatives."

"So this was after you and Elle broke up, right?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to go back to her. I didn't want to burden her." Debbie responded. "I honestly didn't think that she would let me either. I said some pretty nasty things to her when we started high school."

"So have you been with any other girls?" I asked. "You know like in private."

"No I did try dating guys and I found out why I liked dating girls." She answered. "So is there anything that you want to tell me?"

"I think you would know most of it." I replied. "I mean it must all be in the files."

"There are a few things I don't know." She said. "Like when did you get your first kiss?"

"7th grade." I responded.

We talked for about an hour before we headed to bed. Debbie was going to sleep on the couch because I didn't really want anyone else in my bed but Elle.

The next day, we went to school. I think she mainly wanted to hang around with her cheerleader friends and I was okay with that. I was like that too. On my way to class, I heard a voice calling my name.

"Hey Claire." It said, I looked to see Abby Dawn, one of the girls from the team. She had blonde hair with a pink streak in it.

"Hey Abby." I greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing much just wondering if you were stoked about the game tonight?" Abby replied. "Well there's that and Elle's kickass sleepover."

"Yeah I am excited about both of those." I answered.

"So what was with you hanging out with Debbie Marshall?" She asked.

"She and Elle used to be friends and now they are again." I explained. "So now I am too. She's actually going to be at the sleepover as well."

"Well that's interesting." Abby remarked. "I hope she doesn't expect us all to welcome her with open arms. Anyway I get I'll see you at practice before the game. Don't hurt yourself between now and then."

"I don't think that will be an issue." I muttered as she walked off.

So later at the game, the score was tied at one with about 30 seconds left. Elle had called time out.

"I really don't want this game to go into overtime." Elle remarked. "It will cut into the sleepover time."

She looked at the girls who were currently on the bench. "I need one of your jerseys. We're going to run suicide formation." She announced.

"What's suicide formation?" I asked. I knew most of the plays but this one I had never heard. I watched the girls formed a circle around Hannah and one of the other girls and the two of them switched jerseys.

"It's where we bring Hannah out of the goal and use her as an additional forward." Elle explained.

"I tried out as a forward." Hannah added.

"We ran the formation once during my freshman year." Elle also contributed. "Alright let's go."

We took the field and the other team definitely looked confused by our tactic. I held the ball over my head and threw it inbounds to Hannah. She passed to Elle, who passed to me. I looked at the clock and saw 5 seconds. I kicked it up in the air and Hannah dove headfirst, hitting the ball into the goal. The team threw their hands up and I went to check on Hannah.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said as she spit out some grass. "I just got a mouthful of her grass and might have scraped my knee but I'm fine. That's probably going to be the only goal I score all season."

"Well it won the game so I guess you couldn't have been better." I commented.

So after everyone was done in the locker room, all of us plus Debbie headed to Elle's house. It made sense that the person with the biggest house to host the sleepover and she was also the captain.

"So what is she doing here?" Justine asked referring to Debbie.

"I invited her and it's my house so I can invite anyone I want." Elle replied. "Anyone who doesn't like it can leave but I wouldn't advise it because leaving the sleepover would be like leaving the team. So who wants pizza?"

Our dinner consisted of pizza and chicken wings from Pizza Hut. I was a little surprised by that. I didn't know that Pizza Hut made chicken wings let alone good ones. The food was good and everyone seemed to enjoy it. Elle had made sure to get some cheese pizzas because some of the girls were vegetarians. I personally didn't understand that because meat was a good source of protein but to each their own I guess. After we were done eating, we all changed into pajamas, which to some of the girls, including Abby meant their underwear.

"So the first order of business is pedicures." Elle announced as I noticed a counter of nail polish. "I hope that everyone is ready."

The girls began to pair off for this. I noticed Hannah and Debbie were together. Elle walked over to me as expected.

"So what color do you want?" She asked.

"Blue." I replied. I noticed the multiple blues. "Sapphire I guess."

Elle proceeded to paint my toenails. Her touch was tender and made my feet feel good. I hoped that she didn't have a foot fetish because that would definitely be weird. Though, I don't think that she did anything to support that theory. Once she was done with mine, I started to work on hers.

"So the next thing that we're doing is where the real fun begins." Elle said. "It's time to play truth or dare."

"Who goes first?" Hannah asked.

"Me of course." Elle replied as she looked around the room for her first victim. I think she was thinking very carefully, considering possible questions for the given response. "Abby, truth or dare."

"I'm gonna start off slow." Abby remarked. "I'll take truth."

"Okay well that's not what I expected." Elle said. "But I do have a great question for you. Describe in as much detail as possible what you first time was like."

"It was with David Perry. Yeah the guy from the math team. I didn't think he would be that good but I was pleasantly surprised. It started out like any other date. We had a few drinks and we got a little bit tipsy but still not enough to forget anything. It started a little rough. He had a bit of a hard time getting my clothes off. But once we were naked, it felt a whole lot better. He started out by caressing my boobs and making them feel good. Then he started to rub my pussy. It took him a little while to get the condom on but he was so sensual. It was completely satisfying." Abby explained.

I blushed a little as she described that.

"Claire, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

I wasn't sure what any of the dares would be so I decided to say "Truth."

"Okay I want to hear the same question Elle asked me." Abby responded.

"There's nothing to describe because it hasn't happened yet." I admitted.

"Damn it that wasn't fun." Abby declared. "Well your turn I guess."

"Hannah, truth or dare?" I asked. I really hoped that would say dare.

"I'll take a chance." Hannah replied. "Give me your best dare."

"I dare you to make out with Debbie." I said.

Hannah grabbed Debbie and pulled her into a kiss. It looked pretty nice but it didn't fulfill the dare. Hannah licked Debbie's lips and entered her mouth. Debbie began to run her hands through Hannah's hair and along her sides. Hannah began to feel Debbie's breasts.

"Okay you can stop now." I remarked as the two of them blushed and pulled apart. I think the first step of my plan was working. They did seem interested in each other.

We went through a few more interesting dares. One of the girls had to flash us and another went and got us a keg. Once the alcohol started to flow, the dares got a little more risqué. Abby even had to masturbate in front of us. I found myself unable to turn my head away.

"You know maybe we should take a little break this before this gets out of hand." I suggested to Elle.

"Well I suppose we should use the karaoke machine before everyone is too drunk." Elle agreed

Abby went to the machine and started to sing.

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P. Diddy_

_Grab my glasses I'm out the door gonna hit this city_

_Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack_

_Cause we I leave for the night I aint coming back_

_I'm talking pedicure on our toes_

_Trying on all our clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones_

_Drop-topping playing our favorite CDs _

_Pulling up to the parties _

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop make it pop_

_DJ blow my speakers up_

_Tonight Imma fight _

_Till we see the sunlight_

_Tick tock on the clock _

_But party don't stop no_

_Aint got a care in the world but got plenty of beer_

_Aint got no money in my pocket but I'm already here_

_Now the dudes are lining up cause they here we got swagger_

_But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger_

_Boys trying to touch my junk_

_Gonna smack him if he gets too drunk_

_We going til they kick us out_

_Or the police shut us down_

_Police shut us down popo shut us _

_Chorus_

_You build me up you break me down_

_My heart it pounds yeah you got me_

_With my hands up you got me now_

_You got that sound yeah you got me_

_You build me up you break me down_

_My heart it pounds yeah you got me_

_With my hands u, put your hands up _

_Put your hands up_

_Yeah the party don't start till I walk in_

There were a few more performances before we resumed the game.

"Elle, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare." Elle replied. "Give me your worst. Don't hold anything back."

Abby smirked and I could tell that she had a devilishly evil idea planned for Elle.

"Okay I dare you to pop Claire's cherry." Abby dared.

So it seems that the soccer girls aren't as innocnent as they seemed. How will Elle react to that dare? I've been planning the couple of Hannah and Debbie for a little while now. Abby is played by Avril Lavigne. (You may have guessed that). I also order you check out her cover of Tik Tok on Youtube. But remember to review before you do that.


	10. Chapter 10

There were a few more performances before we resumed the game.

"Elle, truth or dare?" Abby asked.

"Dare." Elle replied. "Give me your worst. Don't hold anything back."

Abby smirked and I could tell that she had a devilishly evil idea planned for Elle.

"Okay I dare you to pop Claire's cherry." Abby dared.

"I'm going to put this one on hold." Elle remarked. "Claire truth or dare. Please say truth."

"Okay truth." I responded. I had a pretty good idea what the question was going to be.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked. Yep that was it.

"It really shouldn't work like that." Abby complained.

"Well it has to. If she doesn't want to, it could be considered rape." Elle pointed out.

That part made me blush. I knew that Elle could never rape me and I don't think it ever could be considered rape.

I walked over to Elle and crashed my lips against hers. We kissed for a good minute before breaking apart. "Does that answer your question?" I asked

"Okay so now that she knows that, let's see it already." Abby said sounding rather impatient. I never expected that we would have to do it in front of everyone.

"We're not going to do it here." Elle replied. "I'm taking her up to my room."

"But got myself off in front of you guys.' Abby interjected.

"That was part of your day." Elle pointed out as I felt her hand rubbing my bottom. "You just said that we have to have sex. You never where."

"She has a point." Debbie agreed.

"Fine." Abby pouted. "But I'm going to be standing outside of your day. I've had enough orgasms to know what a real one sounds like. I'm not going to let you guys fake it."

"You know since this is my house, I could ask to stay here but okay." Elle reminded her. "But under no circumstances are you allowed to enter my room. Now Claire will you please accompany to my room so we can get started?"

I followed Elle upstairs as Abby followed behind us. I couldn't help but wonder why she wanted to make sure that we had sex. Did she plan on getting off to us or something? As Elle and I walked into her room, she managed to close and lock the door so Abby couldn't get in.

"So do you wanna do this on the floor or on the bed?" She questioned.

"Who all has been in the bed?" I asked cautiously.

"This bed…no one but me." Elle answered. I found that a little hard to believe until she continued. "I get a new bed every time I break up with a girlfriend."

Okay that practice was a little odd but I you can probably do it when you're rich like Elle. It did make me a feel a little better since I would be the first and probably going for to have sex on Elle's current bed. I think Elle had guessed my answer because she began kissing me and walking me backwards until I fell onto her mattress. She reached inside of my shirt and found my panties. She began to guide them down my legs. Once they were completely off, she took her hand and began to put it near my vagina.

"Elle, do you think we can do more than just this?" I asked.

"Well I don't really wanna leave the girls waiting." Elle remarked.

"Can we at least take all of clothes off?" I asked with a smile. Even though I had already seen it, I wanted her to be naked for this.

"Of course we can." She purred as she started to unbutton my shirt. She threw it off before pulling my bra off. She then removed her sheer nightgown, leaving her in only a pair of pink satin panties. She lied still so I could pull them off. Now that we were both nude, she stuck one of her fingers inside of me. The feeling of it was remarkable as my wetness coated her fingers. I then felt her touch my hymen tenderly. She decided to poke it lightly a few times.

"This is going to hurt." She warned me.

"Probably not for long." I responded. "I told you I want this and I really want it now!"

She took another finger and began to pound the two of them into me. I felt a sharp pain as she broke through. But it didn't last as pleasure started to fill me. She began to alternate them in and out, making sure to leave one in there. It felt so fucking good.

"Oh Fuck Elle." I moaned.

"You sound so sexy when you talk dirty to me." She purred as she continued to pump her fingers.

"Fuck me harder than." I ordered as she began to speed up the pace. "Don't fucking stop."

With great speed a pressure began to build up inside of me. I was close.

"Just a little more." I moaned. "I'm so fucking close."

That was when it came. My whole body felt like it was shaking.

"Oh Elle it feels so good!" I screamed as I felt myself erupt. I rubbed my hand across my breast to savor the moment.

"We should probably head back out there." Elle commented.

"What about you?" I asked.

"The dare was for me to have sex with you." She reminded me. "If you wanna repay me, you can do it before bed."

I began to look my for my clothes that were scattered across the room. The first thing I found was my shirt.

"I dare you to not wear anything under that." Elle said surprisingly.

"You do realize that it's my turn, don't you?" I responded.

"Well I'm changing the rules a little bit." She countered. "You can still ask somebody else but you have to do my dare as well besides it would make things easier for me later."

"You just don't want to take them off again." I stated as I began to button the shirt over my naked body. I watched Elle dress herself before she unlocked and opened her door. What we found outside really wasn't that surprising to me, though I think it was surprising to Elle. Abby was leaning against the wall, devoid of clothing.

"So _this_ is why you wanted to be outside of the door." Elle remarked as Abby blushed and began to pull her panties up. Elle took this as an opportunity to tease. She the girl's nipple a pinch and said. "You know I didn't really expect this from you."

"Stop that." Abby said as she pushed Elle's hand away. "I'm not gay. I just get really turned on by people having sex. Please don't tell anyone about this."

"Fine I won't tell anyone that you're a total horndog." Elle promised as Abby quickly put her bra back on.

The three of us headed back downstairs.

"They did it." Abby confirmed.

"Yes we did and I believe that is my turn." I added. I had to make sure that I was careful when I was sitting down so I didn't expose anything. "Debbie, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Debbie answered.

"Okay is there anyone in this room, other than Elle, that you have a crush on?" I asked "And be sure to give a name."

"Well I've kind of liked Hannah for a while. The way that she moves around the goal makes me think that she would be great in bed." Debbie admitted as both her and Hannah blushed. "Hannah truth or dare?"

"Dare." Hannah said.

"I dare you to tell me if you like me." Debbie said with hopeful eyes. It looked like I really wouldn't need to do much more to set the two of them up.

"Yeah I always thought that you were possibly the hottest girl at the school." Hannah answered. "I just didn't think that you were interested in me. Elle told me that you were afraid of your reputation taking a hit."

"I don't know if it's worth it to keep lying about what I am." Debbie responded. "I mean if I'm gay there's no big deal about it. I don't really care anymore. It's better than pretending to date guys. Having sex with them is not what it's cracked up to be."

"I would disagree with you there." Abby rebutted. "So does anyone else feel tired?"

I looked at the clock and saw that it was around midnight. It probably was a good time to go to bed.

"Yeah we probably should all hit the hay." Elle agreed. I was pretty sure that that meant that round 2 was about to start. The girls began to go to their sleeping bags. I had the privilege of getting to sleep in Elle's bed with her which wasn't too hard to figure out.

"We should probably brush our teeth before bed." I told her.

"Why do you need to do it?" She asked. "I'm pretty sure that you can't get cavities."

"Yes but I can have bad breath." I replied. "I'm guessing you would probably like it if my breath smelled minty when I'm kissing you all over."

"I do like the smell of mint." She concurred. "As long as it's not spearmint."

"I think I want to surprise you with the scent." I said as I went as I went in search of a different bathroom.

On my way, I heard kissing sounds followed by talking.

"I'm sorry that I turned you into the company." Debbie said. She must have been talking to Hannah. "I'm not with them anymore so there really isn't anything keeping us from being together."

"I guess I can forgive you for that." Hannah replied. "So can you tell me what happened to me?"

"We did some tests on you and the nature of your ability." Debbie explained. "That scar on your neck was part of the company tracking system that is no longer in order. After we were done with you, we erased your memory and took you home. Claire and Elle are the ones who persuaded me to quit."

"I guess I should probably thank them." Hannah remarked.

"You know we don't have to do this yet." Debbie said. "Maybe we should go on a few dates before we have sex."

"Yeah you're probably right." Hannah agreed. "That's basically what my relationship with Elle was…nothing but sex."

"My relationship had a little more. Sometimes I wish I hadn't given up on it but these things happen for a reason, right. We wouldn't be together then,"

"Is it a little weird that we both had sex with the same girl?" Hannah asked. "In a way is kind of like we had sex with each other."

"The transitive property doesn't apply to intercourse." Debbie replied. Using a geometry reference to sex was a little weird. "Unless there are diseases involved."

I decided that I had probably heard enough and that it probably would not be a good idea to keep Elle waiting any longer.

I found a bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth before making it back to Elle's room.

"What took so long? Did you get lost? I knew I should have had my mom put up a map." Elle rambled before I silenced her with a kiss.

"I actually was listening to a conversation between Hannah and Debbie." I responded.

"Were they having sex?" Elle asked.

"They actually decided against it." I answered. "We, on the other hand, are having sex."

I reached the bottom of her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Seconds, later she began to unbutton my shirt as I was once again free of clothing, while she was still in her panties.

I reached to take them off before she zapped my hand. "You know Claire I really want to see what you can do without using your hands. We play soccer remember." Elle remarked.

"I don't think I can do it with my feet." I responded.

"Eww Claire, I don't want your feet touching me there. I'm not one of those foot fetishists." She said, definitely eliminating that which was I glad wasn't true. "I mean your mouth."

I hooked onto the edge of her panties with my mouth and slowly pulled them down her legs. It was weird but after they were off, I returned to her hairless pelvis and began to lick around her slit, making sure not to touch it.

"Since when are you a tease?" Elle asked in frustration "I want your tongue inside of me already!"

I decided to end her suffering and began to eat her out. I really wasn't thinking about it too much and decided just to do even though I had never done it before. After a short while, her sweet juices started to fill my mouth as she moaned loudly.

"That tasted better than I thought it would." I stated.

"So then you've never masturbated before?" She asked as she tilted her head.

"I have but I never really put it in my mouth before. That just seemed disgusting." I said as I laid myself on her bed. "So will you lick me now?"

"I have a better idea." Elle said with a grin on her face. Instead of coming to the bed, she went over to her drawer and began to look through it before pulling out a black strap-on. "How do you feel about this?"

"I suppose it's worth a try." I shrugged. "I just want you to fuck me. I don't care how you do it…as long as you stay out of my ass."

"That's for gay guys since it's the only way that they can do it." Elle replied as she put it on and pinned me to the bed. "If you want to stop just say so."

"I just want you to fucking go." I shouted.

She slowly pushed it into me and some more pain.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked.

"I think my hymen healed itself." I explained. "Just keep going."

Elle began to thrust into me, our nipples touched as she got on top of me. Elle was really good at giving me pleasure. I decided not to say anything and just moaned. They got louder until my second orgasm of the night came.

"Do you know that I love you?" Elle asked me.

"Yeah I think you just showed me." I replied. "I love you too, so how about you take that thing off and we go to sleep?"

"Sounds good to me." She replied with a yawn. She removed the appendage and put it on the floor. She then got beside me and pulled the covers over us. "Night night Claire."

"Goodnight Elle." I reciprocated as we fell asleep.

The next day, Elle took me home. I looked out at my house and I couldn't believe my eyes.

This chapter definitely brings out the M RATING. It looks like Hannah and Debbie are together right now. Claire lost her virginity and got a second helping. And as for Abby, she's a little bit of a little slut. And what happened at the Bennet house? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day, Elle took me home. I looked out at my house and I couldn't believe my eyes.

The body of West Rosen was on my lawn.

"Oh my god." I remarked.

"He's dead.' Elle confirmed. "Damn I wanted to kill him."

I glared at her.

"I said I wanted to." She defended. "I probably wasn't going to do it. So who do you think killed him?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was something company related." I said.

"We need to get rid of this body." Elle commented as she took out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked

"Someone to help us take care of this." She explained. "We're gonna move the body to a ditch or something. Oh and we're skipping school on Monday."

So basically one of Elle's servants showed up with a pair of gloves and put the body in the trunk of her limo. They then put the body in a ditch. Elle considering sending the car into the ocean but I pointed out that the recovered car could be used as evidence against her family.

"So now what are we going to do?" I asked as I looked Elle in the eye.

"Well we need to go somewhere that isn't here." Elle replied. "And we're walking."

"You do realize that we're in the middle of nowhere, don't you?" I asked "And you're wearing sandals."

"We can't be that far from town." Elle remarked. "We can take a cab when we get there. To your house obviously considering that my car is still there."

"Why didn't we just take your car?" I asked.

"I didn't want dead body germs in my car." She answered. "Do you have any idea how hard it would be to get those out? It wouldn't be any fun."

Elle's vanity could really amaze me sometimes. But I guess there was also the fact that we didn't wait to get any DNA on her car even though the two of us were completely innocent. I couldn't help but wonder what they were going to do with the limo.

We began to walk about a mile into San Diego. By the time that we got there, it was around lunchtime and we had both just a walked away. (Even though it didn't really affect me at all.) Elle looked a little bit tired so we stopped for her sake at a Subway. I was kind of hungry and saw Subway always had good food that was also low in fat but I don't even know if I am capable being overweight. I think I might have some sort of super metabolism with my cells constantly regenerating. Hmm it seems that tangent lasted long enough for us to get through the line.

"What can I get you?" The employee person asked. Elle had already ordered her food and I honestly wasn't paying attention.

"I'll have what she's having." I said as I pointed to Elle. I know Elle wasn't one to prank me with something nasty. She knew that I wouldn't like that because that does not earn you any girlfriend points.

It turned out that Elle had ordered the Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki on honey oat with no real vegetables. It wasn't surprising since I had never seen Elle eat vegetables. There was a lot of V8 in her fridge so I'm guessing that's where she got her vegetables from. It was either or she just wasn't eating vegetables. We walked along the line and Elle paid for our food before we sat at a table and she decided to speak.

"So you looked kind of lost in though while we were in line." She commented. "Were you thinking about last night and how amazing in bed, I was?"

"You know I don't think about you all of the time." I rebutted.

"Well maybe you should start." Elle suggested with a smile. "What you wear should be based on if I would like it or not. You could think of new ways to please me as well."

"That might make playing soccer difficult." I retaliated, knowing that she wasn't serious. I knew that even Elle was not that vain.

"Yeah I suppose that that is important." She agreed. "We need to keep our perfect season in order."

"I don't see how we can't when our goalie the reflexes of a squirrel." I joked. "Do Squirrels have good reflexes?"

"I don't know I was never very good at biology." She admitted. "I took it last year and I bought my teacher a new car in exchange for an A. So, yeah that all turned out pretty well."

That was definitely something that I could see Elle doing. I guess it was true that you could buy an A if you had enough money. I couldn't help but wonder if she used any other money for academic assistance.

"So if we're not at school on Monday, what are we going to do about practice?" I asked, knowing that we weren't allowed to participate in extracurricular activities if she we skipped school. It was a good thing that we didn't have a game that day.

"I'm gonna cancel it. We have a practice before the game on Tuesday so we can just use that." Elle explained. "I have a better use for our time."

"What?" I asked.

"Pool party." She replied. "Do you have a sexy bikini that you can wear?"

"It would depend on what you define as sexy." I answered. "And what you define as bikini."

"Something that puts a nice portion of breasts and ass on display." Elle said with a grin on her face. "But also at the same time covers that right amount of skin so you don't look like a whore. I will not have anyone thinking that my girlfriend is a whore."

"I don't think that I have anything that qualifies for either of those." I responded as I took the last bite of my sandwich.

"Well you will because we are going shopping on Monday." She explained. "We're going to have quite a trip planned. Since we're going to have so much time on Monday we can do a lot."

I would be free all weekend and until Monday night. My family was in Los Angeles for the next few days for a series of dog shows. It was actually qualifiers and then the regional dog show. Lyle tagged along because he always wanted to see LA. So it basically meant that I would have the house to myself. I wasn't going to throw a party because Elle had just had one the other night. That left me with no ideas for what to do for the night. Maybe me and Elle could have a quiet night of house-sitting with a movie and some baked chicken. Yeah that sounded kind of great. I would have to bring that up when we were done here.

After we left the restaurant, Elle called for a cab and we got inside. Elle seemed to know that the cab drivers were pretty safe in San Diego. I suppose that if any of them were with the company, Elle could always shock them. Or if they were just regular bad taxi drivers, she could shock them too. Elle was definitely useful to be around.

"So do you wanna just have a night in at my place tonight?" I suggested to her. "I think some time alone would be good after how crazy last night was."

"Your parents are out of town tonight, right?" She asked as I nodded. "We would need to get some wine."

"Where are we going to get wine?" I asked.

"The liquor store obviously." She answered nonchalantly. Though, she seemed to be forgetting one obvious prohibiting factor.

"Right, because they sell wine to minors now." I remarked, sarcastically.

"They do when it comes with large tips." Elle responded as we arrived at my house. Elle paid the cab driver to go away. I'm not just saying that. That was exactly how she put it. She said she was paying him to go away. "So I think we can go there later and just relax here for a little while. I need to take a shower and because I am your girlfriend, I have the right to use your utilities without having to ask you."

"You know that wouldn't work if my parents were here." I pointed out.

"But they're not so there's no point in you even bringing them up." She countered as we walked into the house. "So why are they gone anyway? And doesn't that dog of yours always greet you when you walk in."

"Mr. Muggles isn't here and he's actually the reason that they're gone." I answered as she looked confused. "They're at a dog show in Los Angeles."

"That makes perfect sense." Elle said as she looked around the house. "Hmm no more dead bodies that makes stuff easier."

"Could we not talk about dead bodies?" I requested. "I'm still a little freaked out."

"So do you wanna shower with me?" Elle asked. "It would save time and water."

I thought back to seeing Elle naked and wet. I also remembered what happened when she took a shower.

"I think I'll pass." I remarked. "I don't feel like being shocked while I'm in the shower."

That remark got me a zap in the arm. I yelped as my burnt flesh started to reform itself.

"That really doesn't happen very much and besides you're the perfect person to be in the shower because I don't have to worry about accidentally killing you." She replied with a smile.

"I really don't want to take a shower right now." I added. "But make sure that you use a towel."

"You're the only one that gets to see me naked, Claire." She smiled as she headed upstairs. I waited and watched TV, avoiding any of the channels that might show any sort of local news. I wanted to avoid anything that might be talking about West's disappearance and/or death. I finally settled on Spongebob and watched it until Elle came down wearing a halter top and miniskirt both from my closet.

"So how about we go get some wine…ooh Spongebob." She said in excitement. We watched until the show was over. It was one of the older episodes which was good because the new ones weren't that good.

"So do you have a favorite kind of wine?" Elle asked.

"I've never really had wine before." I admitted as if I was ashamed of it. Why would I be ashamed of it? It was just wine.

"Really? You've been missing out." Elle responded. "Maybe that's why no one ever made it that far in the romance department with you. Nothing spells romance better than a bottle of wine."

She drove me to the liquor store and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Okay I need to see some ID." The clerk said. I was pretty sure that she knew that Elle wasn't 21.

"Here you go." Elle remarked as she handed over her license and a $100 bill.

"Alright Ms. Watkins, that will be $23.47." The clerk replied as she gave Elle her identification back. Elle thought about sliding her card then pulled it back and took some cash out. She put the bottle on the floor as we drove back to my house.

"So why didn't you pay with your card?" I asked.

"Because my purchases can be tracked. My mom would know that I was buying alcohol when the bill came in and so would other people. You can't track cash." She explained.

So that night the two of us ordered some Chinese, had some wine and watched some romantic comedies. They were pretty cheesy and sappy but I always did like it when the main characters kissed. I think Elle was starting to get drunk. It wasn't really working on me for some reason. Maybe my power prevents me from becoming intoxicated since it's harmful to my body.

"We show go upstairs and fuck." Elle purred or slurred with a giggle. I did kind of wan to and I knew that she wouldn't mind but I still wasn't going to take advantage of her while she was drunk.

"Maybe in the morning." I replied. "When you're sober."

"Aww but I want you so bad now." Elle whined as she started to remove her clothes. It was kind of amusing as well as arousing but I wasn't going to give in. I took the naked girl upstairs while she began to paw at my clothes. I have to admit that that was a little annoying. I laid her down in bed and went to retrieve her clothes. I didn't think that I would be able to dress her so I just put them in the laundry. When I got to my room, I found Elle was lying seductively on my bed.

"You're wearing too much clothes." She remarked.

"I'm not going to take them off." I declared staunchly.

"Then I guess I will." She said as she crawled over to me. She then started to rub the back of my neck and I moaned. Damn it she found my weak shot. I was powerless to stop her as she slowly pulled off my clothing piece by piece. She reached below my waist and slowly entered me with her fingers. I moaned before I heard snoring. I looked over and noticed she had fallen asleep with her finger still inside of me. I pulled it out and sighed. Elle had to get me all hot and bothered before she went out like someone turned off her switch. I grumbled and got out of bed to head to the bathroom.

So West is dead. I bet a bunch of you are glad about that. It seems that Claire's weakspot is more than just a good place to injure her but it sucks that Elle fell asleep before anything could happen. Please don't forget to review.


	12. Chapter 12

On Monday morning, I woke and found that Elle was in my kitchen, with some donuts.

"You got here early." I commented.

"Yeah I thought that I would bring you some breakfast for our day of playing hooky." She replied. "So do you like Krispy Kreme?"

"Yeah they're pretty good." I replied as I took one and began to eat it. It was delicious. "So what all are we doing today"

"Well we have to go shopping. We're probably going to see a movie at some point and we're having a pool party at my house sometime after school is over." She explained. "Now could I interest you in a shower by any chance?"

"That depends, are you gonna fall asleep?" I asked.

She shocked me. "Are you not gonna let that go? That was one time and I was drunk." She remarked as my wound healed itself. "Now I think it's about time that you take your clothes off."

"Ooh so bossy." I responded as I began to undress. "I like it."

It was at that time that I found out that Elle loved to wash her girlfriends. Not that objected, I just really didn't need to know what she had done with her exes. Her hands were really soft which I guess I already knew. But the way that it felt when she was shampooing my hair was just heavenly. Since the goal of taking a shower was to get clean, I'm not exactly sure if I accomplished that. It would probably depend on how clean Elle's tongue was. Whether or not I was actually clean, I was still in an extremely good mood after we were done. It's kind of odd that ever since I lost my virginity we seemed to be having a lot of sex. I can't help but wonder if that's normal but we were both happy and that's all that matters.

"So what's the first stop?" I asked after we were both dressed and in her car.

"Well we need to hit the swim store." Elle announced. Yes we actually had a store that sold swimsuits and other pool related things. Due to the fact that we were so close to the beach, they got a nice amount of business. "Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go? Maybe we could get you some new panties at Victoria's Secret. Perhaps something that shows more skin."

"I'm not gonna wear any thongs." I declared proudly.

"Aww you're no fun." Elle commented. "Still we could probably find you some sexy stuff that isn't thongs. I mean there's silk and lace and satin…"

"Alright I'll get something as long as you model underwear for me." I agreed.

"I find your offer to be fair." Elle remarked. "We have a deal as long as it goes both ways."

I nodded as she pulled into the mall parking lot. It would be hard for anyone to determine that we were skipping school because it's kind of hard to tell the difference between high school and college students since there happened to be a college in San Diego. Now that I think about it, it might not be a bad idea to get San Diego State apparel for any future times skipping required.

Our first stop was as Elle said that swim store.

"So what do you suggest?" I asked Elle.

"Well what I would like most would be if you're naked but since there will be other people there, I think something like this would work best."

I looked at what she was holding. It was a curious decision considering the two pieces didn't match. The top was solid blue. The bottom was more of an aquatic blue with designs that I wasn't quite sure what they were. I went over to the changing stall and came out wearing it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"I love it." Elle remarked. "It fits you perfect. It's even the school's colors."

I blinked and realized that it was. "So are you gonna get anything?" I asked.

"No I already have the perfect bikini." She answered. "I wanted to see this perfect bikini of hers and judge whether or not it's truly perfect. But I likely wouldn't be able to change her mind since that's a very difficult thing to do once Elle has made a decision. Elle was pretty dominant.

So after we were done there we headed to Victoria's Secret. I don't think this was where she bought her underwear since they seemed to be quite expensive, more expensive than this. I looked through the racks, wanting to pick out something for myself that I thought Elle would like. I grabbed lingerie in question and went to the dressing room. Elle went into a separate one.

She came out wearing a blue bra and panties from the Biofit collection. I, on the other hand, was wearing a black chemise.

"What are you wearing?" Elle asked. I don't know if she had ever seen such a garment before.

"It's called a chemise." I explained. "It's one piece and I don't have anything underneath. It's something that could be easily removed. Sure it doesn't show as much skin but I like it."

"I like it too." Elle responded. "I have decided that I will buy it for you. But you still have to try some other stuff on."

"We have to kill time anyway." I remarked.

We spent the next hour or so, trying on undergarment after undergarment. We even mixed and matched some stuff. By the time that we were done, we figured that it would be a good time to go eat lunch. As I had learned from shopping trips in the past, shopping could really build up a girl's appetite. We went to Subway and each ordered foot long sandwiches. They were only 5 dollars so it was a nice place to get lunch. We could have gone for something less healthy since both of us are pretty active but Subway just had better food.

After we were done at the mall, we went back to Elle's house to set up for the pool party. There actually wasn't much set up involve since it was a pool party. All Elle had to do was send out a mass text to all of the girls on the soccer team saying that practice was cancelled, there was a pool party at her house and to bring bikinis. One part of the preparation involved changing into our own bikinis. We weren't really going to have food available because eating and swimming generally weren't a good idea. I had changed into my swimsuit and Elle went upstairs to put hers on. She told me that I couldn't come with because it was a surprise.

She came down the stairs wearing a light pink bikini. It left a large portion of her skin uncovered. It really was the perfect bikini for her. It hugged her curves perfectly before I decided to hug her curves. We then decided to participate in a make out session. After a few minutes we were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Elle got up and went to answer the door.

Hannah was the first to arrive. She wore a black one-piece that still showed a good amount of skin. Abby came in after her, wearing a pink bikini with black straps. She was definitely going for a sexier look. Then one by one each of other girls arrived. I have to say that I haven't seen this many girls in bikinis since I was part of the cheerleader carwash back in Texas. Yeah there would not be any form of soap, sponges or any other kind of cleaning stuff here at.

Elle's pool was pretty big. She had a diving board and a small water slide. She complained that her mom wouldn't let her put a real one but I imagine that would have been much more expensive. There was also a hot tub which Elle and I found ourselves spending a good amount of time in. A girl could definitely get used to being as rich as Elle.

"I never get tired of coming here." Abby remarked to me while Elle was in the bathroom. "Elle always throws the last parties. Last year when we made the playoffs, she had this huge bash with dancers and stuff. She can really go all out if she wants."

"Yeah she doesn't seem to have any problems spending money." I concurred, remembering our trip to the mall.

"So where were you guys today?" She asked me.

"We were at the mall mostly." I answered. "Decided to play hooky. Since we couldn't come to practice, Elle decided on this party."

"You two are coming to school tomorrow, aren't you?" She asked. "Because we definitely need you for the game."

"Yeah we'll be there." I confirmed. Elle told me that this would be the toughest game on our schedule because we were going to be playing the only team that was ranked higher than us. They had a penchant for scoring goals. I wondered how Hannah would be able to handle them. On top of that it was also a road game.

When I finally got home, my parents were home and we were going to be having dinner.

"Hey how was the dog show?" I asked.

"Mr. Muggles won top prize." Mom said in her creepy voice that used for Mr. Muggles. I petted him for a little before washing my hands.

"How was your weekend?" Dad asked me as he was reading the paper.

"It was pretty good." I answered. "The sleepover went pretty well and everything else was pretty boring. Elle decided to have a pool party today. How was Los Angeles."

"Long and busy." He answered. "It was so hard just to get a table at a restaurant. Your mother and Lyle seemed to like it though."

"Did you guys run into any movie stars?" I asked.

"Well we saw Barry Bostwick." He answered. I shot him a look that said 'Who's Barry Bostwick' "He was an actor in the 70s, more my time than yours."

"I figured that much." I said.

The next day, I returned to school, opting to drive my own since it had been a while since I had used it. I also wanted to go straight home after the game. Elle understood considering all of the time that we spent together. We couldn't spend all of our time together after all. I was dressed in my uniform since it was game day after all. It was definitely a big game but I'm not exactly sure how many people cared. Soccer still wasn't insanely popular in the United States for some reason that I never quite understood.

The game moved at a pretty fast pace. Within the first 30 seconds I had already scored. The goalie was one of the opposing team's weaknesses but considering how much they scored, they had pretty good balance. They were able to beat Hannah and score twice. Towards the end of the game, the score was tied at two and they had the ball. I noticed that they faked a shot to distract Hannah. That left only Abby by the net. They would most likely score and with so little time left, win the game. The girl took a shot and all Abby could do was hold her hand out away from the ball. I watched as the ball…bounced off the net without going in? That was something I had never seen before. Did Abby have something to do with that?

The clock hit zero which meant that we were going to sudden death overtime. Once we were in overtime, Elle was pretty quick to score the game winning goal.

Once we were in the showers, I decided to talk to Abby to see if I could get any information about what just happened.

"So I've never seen a ball bounce off the net like there was a force field in front of it before." I commented.

"It was probably just the wind." Abby said hesitantly. Yeah I didn't buy that.

"How long have you been able to create force fields?" I asked. I think she knew that I wasn't going to believe any lies. She sighed.

"About a year, I just don't use it very often but I needed to keep our perfect season in tact." She explained. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I have experience being around people who are special." I answered "Including myself. I can heal from anything."

"That sounds interesting." She commented. "Can I see it?"

"Sure." Elle remarked, appearing suddenly. She blasted electricity at me once again I healed. Elle really seemed to like shocking me, most likely due to the fact that it wouldn't hurt me.

"Okay now both of you are pretty cool." Abby remarked. "You make my power look pretty weak."

"Well I would think that the ability to create force fields would be pretty useful." Elle responded. "I mean not only could protect yourself, you would all be able to protect other people as well."

While it would have been nice to discuss our abilities, I decided to head home. My family wasn't at the game for some reason and I would have to ask them about that when I got there.

I drove home and parked in the driveway. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The lights were on but it wasn't that late. I walked in the door and Mr. Muggles was barking frantically. He led me to the kitchen where what I saw was unbelievable. It looked like golden statues of my mom and Lyle…wearing the same clothes that they had been that day. Oh my god.

"Hello Claire." A bald man said as he appeared.

So it looks like our villain has finally showed up. And he did a number on Sandra and Lyle. What will Claire do? Abby's power has been revealed and it helped them win the soccer game. Wouldn't you just hate to kick the ball into a forcefield? Please don't forget to review.


	13. Chapter 13

I drove home and parked in the driveway. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. The lights were on but it wasn't that late. I walked in the door and Mr. Muggles was barking frantically. He led me to the kitchen where what I saw was unbelievable. It looked like golden statues of my mom and Lyle…wearing the same clothes that they had been that day. Oh my god.

"Hello Claire." A bald man said as he appeared.

"Who are you?" I asked as I saw what he had done to my family. Then suddenly a group of agents came down the stairs. Oh god I'm screwed.

"My name is Robert Bishop, the current head of the Company but you can call me Bob." He replied. "I've waited a long time to have you and now you're going to be all mine."

"What did you do to my family?" I demanded realizing I was in no position to make demands.

"Well they were being uncooperative." He remarked as he took a quarter of his pocket. "I got tired of their resistance so I decided to do something about it."

I then watched as I as he turned the quarter into solid gold.

"So now the question is: are you going to come quietly or do I have to do the same to you?" he asked.

I remained silent as he stepped closer to me. It was at that point where Debbie teleported into the room.

"Hi Claire." She said. Before Bob could react she put her hand on my shoulder and suddenly we were at Elle's house.

"What just happened?" Elle asked as we appeared.

"I was at home and I think I figured out your father's power." I explained. "He turned my mom and brother into gold and tried to capture me. How did you know that I was there?"

'I got a call from your grandma." Debbie explained.

"Okay I think it's officially time for us to take this company down." I remarked.

"How are we gonna do that?" Elle asked.

"Well we need to get a team together" I explained. "Luckily I think we have a big enough group of people that we can handle anything."

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Debbie questioned.

"Well we've got me as a leader, Elle can provide an offensive attack, you are a master at sneak attacks with your teleporting. Hannah has really good reflexes so could probably deactivate any traps and Abby can create force fields to protect you guys." I explicated. "We probably need to formulate some plan of attack though."

"How do you know that Hannah and Abby would even be down for it?" Debbie asked.

""Well we are a team both on and off the field." Elle pointed out. "I'll have to talk to them about it."

"I don't think today would be a good day to do anything." Debbie replied. "I have a strong feeling they would be more prepared if we could possibly predict what we were going to do."

"So then we need to formulate a plan." I agreed as Elle took out her cell phone. I had a feeling that she was calling Abby and Hannah. I know that I might be putting them in danger but I also knew that having them along gave us a better chance to succeed. Elle didn't tell either of them why they needed to come over, just that they needed to come over. I think that was a good idea because the idea of taking down a very powerful company didn't exactly sound legitimate over the phone. It might sound like a prank call.

Abby was the first to arrive.

"So what exactly is this big important thing that you need to talk to me about?" She asked.

"We'll tell you when Hannah gets here." I answered. After a few minutes the brunette goalie arrived at our meeting place.

"Okay so I think we need to start by making it clear that all of us have special abilities." I started as I looked around. "I can heal from anything, Elle can create electricity, Debbie can teleport, Hannah has super reflexives and Abby can create force fields."

"What's the point of this?" Abby asked.

"The point is that I need your help." I responded. "You see there's a company that monitors and captures people with abilities. They've been tracking me since I was in Texas."

"Why do they want you?" Hannah asked.

"Claire's ability is very special and they think that by using her blood they can heal people." Debbie explained.

"Debbie is a former agent of the company." I explained to Abby.

"So what are we doing?" Hannah questioned as she gave her girlfriend a look of confusion with a dash of love mixed in.

"I haven't exactly figured that out yet." I admitted. "But I do know that we can't just barge in. Debbie do you know of any secret entrances?"

"There's a backdoor that isn't heavily guarded." Debbie answered.

"Why can't you just teleport us inside?" Abby asked.

"Two reasons." Debbie said holding up two fingers. "One I have no idea where that will take us and two I can't teleport all 5 of us at once."

"We should find some sort of costumes to wear." Hannah suggested. "Something sexy that gives a cool look."

"You just want me in spandex." Debbie remarked.

"We'd probably end up looking like a bunch of Lady Gaga wannabes." Abby replied.

"You know what I think the idea of costumes would be a great idea. I mean I would feel extra powerful if I were dressed like a superhero. I can get something made and brought here pretty quickly."

"So are we gonna have names too?" Abby asked half-sarcastically. Though I think that from the smile on her face, she was on board for the idea. I knew that she loved to be dressed in sexy clothing. She was in no way ashamed of her body for any reason.

"Yeah I want to be The Blue Fox." Hannah responded. I couldn't help but consider how stupid this idea sounded but to actually be a superhero would be very cool.

"We're only doing this whole team thing for this mission." I reminded them. We're not going to patrolling the streets or anything. We're not going to be vigilantes or anything."

"Agreed I don't want the general public to know about my ability. I just want to take down the daddy that I never met." Elle replied as she brushed her hair to the side. Hannah and Abby's mouths hung open.

"Wait your dad is the one that's in charge of this company that we're supposed to take down?" Hannah asked.

"That's what they tell me." Elle responded.

"So we should probably wait a few days before planning to attack." I remarked. "But I think I'm going to need a place to stay until we do."

"I'll just tell my mom that your mom said you could sleep over because we have some sort of project that we need to work on." Elle declared. "I'm pretty sure she'll believe it. I can make her believe a lot of things."

"Not if I tell her that you're lying." A voice said. The five of us turned to see Molly standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Elle asked

"Your mom doesn't have to know anything if you just tell me what's going on." Molly replied.

"Why do you want to know?" Elle questioned.

"Because I want to be a part of whatever you're doing." Moly replied and Elle looked at her like she was crazy. "Whatever it is you want to do sounds pretty cool and I want to do it too. So what do you say?"

"I say no." Elle responded. "We're planning something extremely dangerous and it's definitely not safe for someone you're age."

"Do I need to point out that you're only 3 years older than me?" Molly said.

"Yes but that means that I'm old enough to drive and work." Elle pointed out. "You could get seriously hurt or killed."

"I could help protect her." Abby volunteered "But first I would have to know what her use is."

"I can find people." Molly explained. "I just have to know the person's name and I can tell you where there at the exact moment."

"Can you find my uncle Peter Petrelli?" I asked. I had been wondering where he was for a while now.

"He's in Nashville, Tennessee and currently moving." She told me. I wanted to ask her where she was going but she probably couldn't have told me that.

"I don't know if your power is that useful to us." Elle remarked.

"She could probably find your father's office. He might have moved since I left." Debbie suggested. Elle didn't look too happy with everyone making these suggestions. I think she was taking on a big sister and really just didn't want Molly to get hurt.

"Fine she can come!" Elle yelled in exasperation. "I'm going upstairs."

I followed her upstairs to her room because I was probably the only person that she would talk to.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." Elle said. "I'm supposed to take care of her. She's like my sister. She's already lost her parents."

"Well maybe losing her parents made her stronger." I suggested. "I mean it probably forced her to grow up quicker, I mean look at Debbie. She learned how to be tough. She went about it the wrong way but I think she's okay now. And I think she's right. Her ability could be very useful. We might need to find people because we have no idea what we're up against. So have you thought of anything along the lines of names that Hannah wants us to have?"

"I guess I was thinking something along the lines of Voltage Girl." She answered. "But for the record I am not wearing a mask. Everyone is going to see my beautiful face at all times. I don't really like the idea of any of us having secret identities."

"So do you have any names that I could use?" I asked.

"What about Miss Indestructible?" She came up with.

"That was would work as long as you don't make my costume out of metal." I replied/.

"Do you honestly think that I would put that between my view of your body?" She questioned. "Though, maybe I could put you in a metal bikini."

"I don't think that counts as a costume." I pointed out.

"It does if it's painted." She argued.

"Yeah but that might make it harder for me to move and I'm pretty sure that I'm going to need to move."

"Okay then I'll just make it a regular bikini with superhero colors." She remarked. So it looked like I would be going into the facility wearing a bikini. Oh well I guess it could be worse. I could be covered from neck to toe in itchy latex.

So that night, Hannah and Abby stayed over till about 10:00. Elle's mom seemed to buy the project excuse despite the fact that the only class that Elle and I shared was gym. I can't say that I've ever heard of a project for gym. So basically Elle and I had to work on a fake project.

Elle and I ended up sleeping together again, albeit with clothes on. I was pretty sure that we wouldn't be able to do anything naughty while Elle's mom was there. Though, she seemed to leave the house early which gave us some time to use the shower together. Debbie opted just to teleport to school and use the shower there. Elle ended up making pancakes for me and Molly which I was not aware that she was able to do. I had no idea that Elle was able to cook. I guess it was a good thing one of us was.

School pretty much went on as usual. In gym we played softball and did some other workout stuff. The other classes were pretty uneventful. It was a little inconvenient to have to work by myself in biology but I was able to manage. It's not like we were dissecting anything. (On that note I've always wondered what the point of dissecting stuff was. Can't they just show us a picture? I mean it would be a lot less discussing and messy. I didn't plan on working in a morgue or anything especially after waking up there.)

After soccer practice, it turned out that the costumes that we had ordered had arrived. I was wearing, as Elle had decided, a red and yellow bikini with flames on it. Hannah was wearing a blue leotard with white stockings. Abby or Fortressette was wearing red latex. Debbie also known as Ghost Gal wore a white spandex dress. And lastly Elle wore a blue silk leotard and fingerless gloves. We definitely looked ridiculous but it was empowering to be dressed this way. Molly wasn't wearing a costume because Elle claimed they didn't have anything in her size. '

We ended up taking Abby's SUV to the facility. The security outside was pretty much nonexistent. Debbie took us to the backdoor and Elle shocked the alarm and electronic locks so the door opened. It also meant that all of the lights were out. I guess that was safer. As we entered the building we were greeted by a woman with brown hair.

"Hello Girls." She said. "Looks like it's time to play."

So anyone want to take a guess on who the woman is? Here's a hint. Sylar was killed by Hiro. That should definitely be useful. I got the superhero theme from the movie Sucker Punch though if you've seen it, I wouldn't expect mirroring of the plot. But honestly who can go wrong with girls in sexy outfits espiecially when they do action stuff


	14. Chapter 14

We ended up taking Abby's SUV to the facility. The security outside was pretty much nonexistent. Debbie took us to the backdoor and Elle shocked the alarm and electronic locks so the door opened. It also meant that all of the lights were out. I guess that was safer. As we entered the building we were greeted by a woman with brown hair.

"Hello Girls." She said. "Looks like it's time to play."

"Candace." Debbie remarked. "I should have known that you were here."

"Of course I am Little Debbie." The girl known as Candace replied. She looked vaguely familiar but I really couldn't place her. "As a matter of fact I'm everywhere."

Suddenly the room was filled with images of her.

"Her power gives her the ability to create illusions." Debbie explained. "Don't believe anything that you see."

I nodded and looked around the room. Debbie suddenly fell to the ground. The door suddenly opened and my dad walked in.

"Claire what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Dad?" I asked in confusion. How did he know where this was? No wait he's probably been here before traveling all over the country and possibly world tracking down people with abilities. Suddenly his body began to change and he morphed into Candace.

"Wrong." She said as she kicked my bare stomach.

"Molly, which one of her is the real one?" Elle asked as her hands cackled with electricity. Why didn't I think about that before? Molly's power would definitely be a useful to get around her illusions. Molly closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

"That one." Molly said as she pointed her finger. I think Candace tried to remanipulate her images but Debbie suddenly teleported to the spot where the real one was standing and kicked her in the head before she could react. She fell to the ground and you could tell that she was easily out cold.

"Now what do we do with her?" Abby asked as she looked over at the unconscious brunette.

"I have an idea." Debbie responded as she grabbed onto Candace and the two of them disappeared. Debbie reappeared a few seconds later alone.

"Where did you take her?" Hannah asked.

"I decided to put her in the bottom of the Grand Canyon." Debbie replied. "I've always wanted to do something like that to her. I don't think she'll be getting out of there anytime soon. Because of her ability, she's really not very skilled. Let's keep moving."

"Hey I'm the leader here." Elle interrupted. I don't think we had really appointed a leader but I wasn't going to argue with Elle. "Let's keep moving."

So we ran to the next room and didn't notice any sort of security. It seemed like it was too easy if you asked me. You would think that they would put more into security in each and every room. I began to walk forward before Debbie pulled me back and then threw her cape and several lasers fired shooting holes through it.

"Okay so I guess the security is better than I thought." I commented. "I probably still could've made it through there."

"Not if you were decapitated." Debbie pointed out. "I'll just teleport over there and hit the off button. At this point I noticed that Hannah was studying the lasers.

"Actually I think I can do this." Hannah remarked. "I can dodge these lasers."

"I could always create a shield around her if needed." Abby added as Debbie nodded and Hannah stepped forward. The first laser fired at her and she flipped out of the way. She made her way past each and every laser and then pushed the deactivation button. The rest of us managed to walk through and Debbie was about to go over and hug her before the brunette was hit in the back by what appeared to be a guy with a metal arm and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hannah!" Debbie shouted. "How did you get out?"

"It seems that Mr. Bishop decided to let a few of us out on the grounds that if we were to get of you girls we would be let free. Seems pretty easy to me." The metal man said.

"Who is this guy?" Elle asked.

"Danny Pine he's one of the 12 Level 5 guys." Debbie explained as she checked Hannah's vitals. "All of them are extremely dangerous and this one has the ability to transmute his body into metal."

"Metal, eh?" Elle responded. "Well I'll take you on then big boy."

The fat came running at her with an iron fist and Elle couldn't help but grin. Right before he could impact her, Elle shot out a wave of electricity and, due to the fact that metal was highly conductive, he fell to the ground, dead."

"Piece of cake." Elle replied as she looked over to Debbie and Hannah. "How is she?"

"I think she has a ruptured disk in her back." Debbie replied. "I'm gonna take her somewhere safe and after we're done here, we can use some of Claire's blood to heal her. I don't think the injury is life-threatening."

The two of them vanished suddenly and then Debbie reappeared. She began to lead us down a hallway. We still needed to find Bob and ended up grabbing a gun off of the table just in case I needed it.

"So are you sure that you know where it is?" Elle asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Debbie responded. "Ask Molly if you don't believe me."

"What's his name?" Molly asked.

"Robert Bishop." I told the preteen.

"We're going the right way." Molly confirmed.

"Wow this is going to be easier than I thought." A male voice interrupted. We all looked to see a large bald guy with a beard. "I can't believe that anyone things a bunch of girls in stupid costumes could be any sort of trouble. Getting out of here is going to be a piece of cake."

"What's the report on this guy?" I asked.

"His name is Jesse Murphy." Debbie explicated. "His power is a super scream."

"And I have a big one planned for all of you." He added.

"Well why don't you give us all that you got?" Abby taunted as she looked away.

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Jesse shouted as I saw the sound waves. Abby wasted no time in creating a force field around the five of us.

"Is that the best that you can do?" Abby taunted again. "I've seen metal bands that can scream better than you can. This is my weakest force field."

"I'LL SHOW YOU BITCH!" He screamed even louder. I then noticed that Abby moved her fingers slightly and the bigger sound waves then reflected back at Jesse. The next part isn't exactly easy to describe. It was kind of gruesome to watch and I've seen Sylar cut Jackie's head open. Let's just that say that it resembled the ending from _Raiders of the Lost Ark _but without the whole melting thing. It was extremely disgusting and something that if I have the choice I would prefer to never have to see again for the rest of my life.

"Let me be the first say ew and I think I'm going to throw up." Elle remarked.

"I guess he really gave it all that he had." Abby remarked. "Maybe I should have just let him tire himself out."

"Let's just keep moving forward." Elle replied as Debbie continued to lead us toward our destination. Debbie really seemed to know these halls pretty well.

The next hallway was pretty uneventful. There were no guards or people of that nature. There were also no booby traps or lasers or anything. I guess they didn't feel that they needed to secure every part of the building.

"You know this could get pretty dangerous and I think this is too dangerous for Molly." Debbie said. "I'm going to take her home. Just keep going this way."

I nodded as Debbie and the smallest member of our group disappeared. Abby, Elle, and I started to walk toward what appeared to be an office. Was Bob just going to be inside or would there be some other sort of difficulty before we could walk inside? My thoughts were answered when we saw yet another fat, bald guy guarding the door. Why was it that all of those Level 5 guys seemed to be fat bald guys?

"Well if it isn't a trio of superhero Barbies." The man remarked. "This is going to be interesting."

"Shut the hell up." Elle replied as she sparked up her and was poised to fire before her hand suddenly stopped moving like it was frozen. Elle tried to move her arm but was unable to do so. The fat guy then moved his arm and Elle's electrical blast shot at Abby. She wasn't knocked out but she tried to create a force field and failed. It was like he was controlling them like puppets.

I went to reach for my gun but he turned it on Elle. This was definitely not good. Suddenly Debbie appeared behind him and the guy fell to the ground. I was able to move again and noticed that there was a knife in his neck.

"Hmm they let Doyle out." Debbie mused. "That's a little hard to believe. Looks like I got here just in time."

"A little bit earlier would have been better." Abby responded as she rubbed the spot where Elle had shocked out. "Damn being shocked fucking hurts. This latex doesn't do anything against electricity."

We were standing front of Bob's office. This was it.

"I wanted to go for this one alone." I commented. "You guys should stay here unless I need backup."

"Be careful he's probably got a few tricks in that office." Elle told me. "And let's not forget the whole being able to turn you into gold thing."

"I'll be careful." I said as I walked toward the door. I slowly turned the handle and walked inside of the office to see Bob sitting at his desk with a smug look on his bald, bespectacled face.

"It seems we meet again." He commented. "I never would have gone after you if I knew that you would come to me."

I frowned and prepared to fire my gun only to find no bullet coming out.

"You picked that up here. Do you honestly believe that we would leave a loaded gun just lying around?" He asked as I looked him at him nervously. I probably should have checked to see if it was loaded first. Bob got out of his chair and began to walk toward me. "It seems that you and your friends have been a bit of a nuisance around here but I don't really mind you getting rid of those level 5 guys for me. So I guess the question is are you going to come quietly or do I have to use force?"

"You can go to hell." I told him. I realized that I wasn't in any position to be making threats.

"Very well." He remarked as he stood in front and touched my hand. I watched as it slowly began to turn into gold. It began to shine and feel heavier and I didn't know what I was going to do.

Suddenly there was a bright flash of blue light and noticed I couldn't help but notice that there was a hole in my stomach. I looked forward and noticed that there was also one in Bob's stomach and his wasn't healing.

"Hello Daddy." Elle replied. "Happy to see me? Oh wait you're dead so it doesn't matter."

Elle's humor was strange to me and looked at my hand and couldn't help but notice that my hand was still gold. How exactly was I supposed to get it back to normal? Perhaps if I melted it a new hand would grow in its place.

While I was thinking of that, there was a flash and someone appeared in the room. At first I thought it was Debbie but then I noticed that it was someone else. The person was a male with long brown hair.

"Peter?" I replied in shock.

So as you can see this chapter is rated M for violence. Candace is the only villain who wasn't killed but she's in a place that she'll have a hard time getting out of. I'm sorry if you're a fan of Jesse or Doyle. (Not that I know anyone who is). Lastly where does Peter fit into all of this? Why did he appear? You need to review to find out.


	15. Chapter 15

While I was thinking of that, there was a flash and someone appeared in the room. At first I thought it was Debbie but then I noticed that it was someone else. The person was a male with long brown hair.

"Peter?" I replied in shock.

"Claire?" He said as he noticed me. "Where am I? What are you wearing? And what's with the dead guy?"

"Well this is the Company's main facility." I explained. "As for the costumes, I don't really want to talk about that that right now. Where did you go when you teleported the first time?"

"Ireland but that's not important." He said as he noticed my golden hand "What happened to your hand?"

"He did it." I responded as I pointed to the dead Bob. Peter grabbed it and looked it over. "He has the power to turn things into gold."

I then noticed that the gold was fading from my hand. Peter must have copied Bob's ability.

"Well it looks like I figured out how to turn my family back to normal." I remarked as I moved my fingers to insure that they were definitely not made of gold anymore. I then hurt a grunt come from Elle.

"Claire, I don't mean to be rude but are you gonna introduce me?" She asked.

"Right, Peter this is my girlfriend Elle." I responded. "Elle this is my uncle Peter. So now we should probably get out of here."

The three of us walked out and we saw Abby and Debbie.

"Hello Mr. Hottie." Abby flirted. "I'm Abby."

"Abby, that's my uncle." I remarked. The fact that she was flirting with him disgusted me a little. I think Debbie noticed Peter but she quite literally disappeared before he could notice her. "Peter this is my Abby."

"Who also happens to be 18 and single." Abby added. I shook my head.

"We have bigger things to worry about." I told her as I led them to the exit of the building. Abby's van happened to still be there. We drove it back and Peter eventually turned Lyle and my mom back to normal. I went to Elle's house and found a way to use my blood to heal Hannah. We had a game tomorrow and we definitely could not have only goalie have a broken back. That and there was the fact that she wouldn't have gotten hurt if not for me.

A few weeks later, the moment that the team had been waiting for had arrived. We were in the state finals. And fittingly, we were playing the #1 team in the state. Because it was the state finals, it meant that we had to travel to Sacramento for the finals. And Sacramento was not like the rest of California and was cold during the near winter. It was the part of California that actually got snow. There wasn't supposed to happen on the day of the game. But still to play soccer in a place that can get snow. Though, I kind of wanted to see snow since I had lived in places that don't get snow.

"So attention everybody. I have an announcement." Elle said as we sat by the bench waiting for the game to start. "This is usually the point where a speech would be made but I have something else planned. I have a very good incentive for us to win. If we win I have decided to take us all snowboarding in the mountains. I've rented a cabin for us already. But in the event that we lose, I will cancel it so you better go out there and win. This isn't just a game for us. This is more than that. This could be the greatest moment of our lives."

I don't know if it had to do with getting out of the cold but the team just seemed to play with more energy than ever before. I scored at least two goals and I don't know how many Elle scored. We weren't really looking at the scoreboard. All we knew was that we were winning. We weren't just winning we were making the best team in the state look terrible. When the buzzer finally went off I noticed that score was 8-0. We had definitely won and were now state champs. It was too cold to do the Gatorade thing but Elle decided that since I can't get sick to dump it on me anyway. I wasn't exactly happy about that.

So after the game, we headed towards Elle's cabin. There happened to be a store that sold winter clothing for people that come from Southern California. Considering that we had taken a plane to Sacramento, all we had to do was push back our flight till Sunday. We would have plenty of time to get home for school on Monday. While we were at the shop, I couldn't help but notice that sold ice-skating dresses. You know those outfits Michelle Kwan and those other female skaters wear. I don't really follow it. They were also selling skates so I decided I would give it a go. There was a pond outside of cabin so I decided that I would try there.

It didn't take me long before I was discovered. Of course the person that discovered me was Elle. She probably noticed I wasn't in the same place.

"Hey we came here for snowboarding not ice-skating." She pointed out.

"Hey but I saw the outfit and skates and I really wanted to try it out." I replied.

"Well you do you look pretty hot in such a short dress like that." Elle said. "I wouldn't mind seeing you in a couple of those."

"Well I need something to do until next season." I responded.

"I have an idea for something we can do as well." Elle rebutted. "How about you take those skates off and come inside?"

I smiled and took her hand as we headed into the cabin.

So that's the end. I think that if Peter can copy abilities while he is dead, he can also copy the abilities of dead people. I also decided to finish the soccer storyline and put in a shout out to Ice Princess. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
